The Rising Dawn
by Failure007
Summary: A new State Alchemist has joined the ranks at Central, one with unthinkable talents and many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The Rising Dawn

* * *

I'd like to give a small thank you to my best friend for helping me out with the title.

* * *

"Fullmetal, hold up a minute."

Edward Elric stopped walking and turned to the voice of Colonel Roy Mustang. What could he want to talk to me for? Alphonse and I only just finished one of his mission field trips so what could he possible want? In fact it was just an hour ago I gave him my report.

Mustang stopped right in front of him and Ed braced himself for the worst.

"I thought it would interest you to know that Fuhrer King Bradley announced that the Alchemy Exam will be held in three months from this Thursday."

"I, what?" this was far from what Ed was expecting.

"I meant to tell you after you delivered your report to me." Said the Flame. "Well I suppose I have but my original plan was to tell you then and not an hour later."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought it might be fun for you watching new alchemists be recruited from the sidelines and not from inside the arena as you have."

Edward thought back to when he took the Alchemy Exam. The anticipation could've sent the weak hearted into cardiac arrest. He surprised himself that he didn't get an ulcer or something when stress and nerves worked their slow, agonizing curse.

"Well, thanks. But is this a random act of kindness or are you working up to a point of leverage?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mustang gave him a fleeting grin and walked away. Ed stared at his retreating back. The Alchemy Exam he thought, this will be so great to watch! A small tremor of excitement worked its way from his little antenna hair even through his automail leg. I gotta tell Al! Where is that overgrown mailbox?

The Fullmetal jogged down the hallway to the room that he and his brother shared, hoping that Al was there. Once in front of the door he yanked it open.

"Hey Al, I . . ."

The room was empty.

"Dad gummit." He mumbled. "I suppose I could always find him using a giant magnet. Oh well, I'll just wait here."

Excited tremors still flooded his body about once every four minutes until Al entered the room at around dusk. Ed jumped up, eagerly hoping no one had told Al yet.

"Hey Al, did ya hear?"

"Hear what, Brother?"

Perfect, thought Ed. I'll be the first to tell him. This is great!

"About the Alchemy Exam in three months!"

"Oh that, yeah. Hawkeye told me while I was walking down the hall a few minutes ago . . ."

Ed fell flat on the floor like a flipped pancake. But I wanted to be the first to tell him! If Irony is a Homunculus I'll kill 'em.

"Isn't it exciting, Brother? This time _we'll_ be the ones watching instead of the ones doing all the work."

"Oddly enough Mustang said something extremely close to that, actually. And what's all this 'we' stuff? I did 95 of all the hard work. Now that I think of it-it was probably more than that."

"Maybe," said Alphonse. "But I gave you 100 moral support so it evens out don't it?"

Ed couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess you're right. I don't think I ever really gave you a solid, set-in-stone thank you did I?"

"No need. We've done enough together that would be as good as a thank you."

Edward's smile widened as he took off his jacket and lay down on his bed just looking at the ceiling. Al clinked into his bed and the brothers were silent for a few moments.

"Brother."

"Yeah Al?"

"What do you think the chosen Alchemist will be like?"

"Who knows?" Ed rolled on his side to face Al. "I just hope he or she isn't like Mustang or Hawkeye."

"Or Frank Archer." Alphonse suggested.

He saw his brother shiver at the mere thought.

"I'd like it if they had a normal personality other than being a ego filled, self-centered, psychotic loser."

"I certainly hope you're using those adjectives individually and not describing one person."

Once again Al saw his brother shiver.

"Can we stop talking about this? I'd rather go to bed without much risk of nightmares, ok?"

"Heh, good-night, Ed."

"Night, Al."

* * *

So how'd ya like **them** apples? Not much to begin with but all great stories tend to have a slow beginning.

Hiei: Did you say apples?

Me: It's an expression, what do you want?

Hiei: oh, I thought you actually had apples; I was going to use them as targets since I can't find Kuabara.

Me: I'll help you out in a second but let me do the preview. (looks around frantically) Hey! Where's the preview.

Hiei: I think I saw Kurama using it to sign autographs.

Grrr! Well I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter for a preview. Now please excuse me while I throttle someone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days before the Alchemy Exam**

**

* * *

**

"I've heard that there's gonna be quite the bunch of recruits this year."

"Somebody told me that even the Fuhrer himself was surprised how many people were interested in becoming state alchemists."

"D'ya think only one person will be chosen this year?"

"I don't know, we have lost quite a few good soldiers and great state alchemists no thanks to Scar. Wouldn't choosing only one be like taking three steps back and one step forward?"

Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda sat next to a window and discussed their view about the upcoming exam with each other.

"I honestly thought this Exam would be a real doosie." Said Havoc as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Word can spread like wildfire if civilians get the picture that there's a maniac serial killer who only targets state alchemists. If they're not aware of Scar and what he's capable of that's one thing. Otherwise these people must be pretty brave to know about the risk they're running if Scar wants to target new blood."

"Either that or they just don't care."

"That's true." Havoc took another puff of his cigarette. "You seen the Colonel this morning?"

Breda shook his head. "No, why?"

"I wanted to ask him if he had managed to get a hold of any more details about the Exam. After all it's in only two days, not counting today."

"All the luck to ya. I'm going to breakfast before they clear out the mess hall." Breda said with a grumbling stomach. With that they parted company, Breda leaving Havoc next to the window in a haze of cigarette smoke.

* * *

**In Mustangs' office**

**

* * *

**

"And then she saw a bee in the daisies she was picking. The nasty little insect buzzed its way toward my precious Elysia and made her run to me crying. It's hard to define her sweet little tears as sad to look at or simply adorable with innocents! After that she reached up to me with those tiny arms and wanted me to pick her up, the little angel. She completely forgot about the scare with the bee when I put a crown of daisies on that cute head of hers . . ."

Mustang sighed and slumped in his chair at his office. Here he goes again, he thought. His best friend and comrade, Maes Hughes was on a train returning from a week of personal time with his wife and young daughter. _Yes I know she's cute_. Mustang wanted to say. _But when you gush like that it makes the conversation a little hard to listen to when you go on and on_! But at times like this not even a brick to the head could break Hughes from his long-winded descriptions of how sweet his daughter was. Mustang wondered how long it would take Hughes to realize he wasn't listening if he put down the phone.

"Hughes."

"…Then she put on her mothers sun bonnet, she was just simply adorable . . ."

"Hughes?"

"…And she laughed so hard when a small yellow butterfly landed on her nose…"

"**_HUGHES_**!"

"Hey! No need to shout, what is it?"

"Someone's at the door so I'll have to talk to you when you get back, ok?" the Colonel lied.

"Oh, all right. I'll have some great pictures to show you when I get there, bye."

"Yeah I can't wait."

"Oh yes! You'll love them!" he hung up the phone, apparently missing the sarcasm.

Mustang leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply. _You have got to learn when to put your foot down and find a way to make him stop_. He scolded himself. _Even if he is your friend you can't let him blabber forever like that._

**C**lunk,** c**lunk.

Someone was at the door. Well, Mustang thought, I guess I didn't lie after all.

"Come in.," he said.

Through the door came Edward and Havoc.

"Well, what's the occasion?" Mustang asked.

"Edward and I met in the hallway and wanted to ask you a few questions about the Alchemy Exam. Since we both wanted the same thing we figured it best to come in together instead of bothering you twice, sir." Havoc explained.

"No trouble at all." The Colonel nodded at the respectful gesture. "What can I help you with?"

"I was interested in knowing how many new state alchemists would be chosen this year." Said Havoc.

"I believe the Fuhrer told me two or three this time. But if there is an individual that has talents that shadow the rest, one will be selected as usual."

"Colonel," Ed began. "What time will it start? I was hoping to get to the arena early if I could."

"Then I suggest you go to bed early the night before." said the Flame with a grin.

"Huh? How come?"

"Because, Fullmetal, the Fuhrer set the time for 5:00 in the morning."

"WHAT!" Edward and Havoc yelled together.

"Is he nuts!"

"Why so early?"

"It's kind of a test within a test. Not only will the potential alchemists be showing off their skills, the Fuhrer wants to know if the limit of those skills is crossed if they need to, well, 'perform' really early in the morning with little or no light and without any extra preparation."

"So it's like a stress test, sir?" asked Havoc.

"Yes and no. If no one can show the talent that is needed so early in the morning, the Exam will be set for another day at a later time. The Fuhrer is basically tinkering with the rules to see if new ways can bring out the best in new alchemists. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Uh, no sir. Thank you," said Havoc.

Ed gave a respectful bow. "Thank you, Colonel. That's all I wanted."

Without another word they both left. Half way down the hall Ed let out a huge sigh of relief and let his shoulders slump. Havoc looked at him.

"What was that for?"

"I was able to go in there, talk to Mustang, get my answer and leave without him poking fun at me or making fun of my height."

"First time for everything so you'd best soak it up while you can."

"S'pose so. Hey, now that you know the time of the Exam will you show up to watch?" Edward asked him.

"I don't know." Havoc said with a shrug. "I know I wouldn't be able to work under that much stress with people watching me and all so early in the morning, and I'd expect that I'm not the only one."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that not everyone is an early riser. I'd probably be too tired to pay attention or the new guys will be able too tired to concentrate. In turn, their performance will most likely be low quality and if it isn't and I'm not there, no one else's problem but mine."

"If you break that down it means, I don't want to force myself to stay awake just to watch a bad performance and if it ends up being good and you slept in you won't care."

"Yep."

"Wouldn't have it been easier to have just said 'probably not'?"

"If I did you would've asked why."

* * *

Ok, now things are beginning to get into swing, who will be chosen and what talents will they possess? Now I will give you the preview that I got back from a bozo who was using it to sign autographs on.

Ed nearly misses the Exam by simply sleeping in and a mysterious young man takes the stage and shadows the abilities of all other alchemist. Who is he? What does he have that others don't? And, HEY! Someone tore off the rest of the preview! Oh well, all I can remember is putting that the chosen alchemist was pretty hot. Now, (switches into detective outfit) I must find out who is taking my previews and why!


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning of the Alchemy Exam**

**

* * *

**

"Brother, Brother get up." Al lightly shook his brother's shoulder in an attempt to pull the plug on the jukebox of sleep.

"If miz awonie ow."

"Big brother come on!"

"Iffiz im bezzle snick."

"ED!" Alphonse shook harder but Edward only pulled away and curled up into a tight ball under the sheet, but still fast asleep.

"Come on, Brother. You have to get up or else you'll miss it!"

"Elephants ride in paper airplanes but flypaper comes in rolls."

"Oh geesh." Al didn't know if it would be more appropriate to laugh or continue trying to wake his brother. In the end he resolved to wake him in a way that would put an alarm clock to shame. Very carefully Al picked up his brother and gently cradled him as quietly as possible. Slowly he turned away from the bed.

"Banana peels do cartwheels and purple grasshoppers sing at nightclubs. Yo bartender!"

What the heck could you be dreaming about? Al dropped him.

The body went, THUNK! The metal went CLANK! And the mouth went BEEP!

"Brother, I wish you wouldn't use that kind of language. You're supposed to be my influence after all."

"Sorry, Al." Edward mumbled, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. "I was just a little miffed at the moron that woke me up."

"Well excuse me for being the moron that woke you up!"

"Oh, sorry." Ed yawned. "So what's the honor of the painful and not requested wake up call?"

"You really want to know!"

Al grabbed the clock on the bed stand and shoved it in front of his brothers' face. Squinting, Ed looked at it. 4:49 . . . 4:50 . . . His eyes nearly came out of his head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" he shouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SET THE ALARM?" Al shouted back.

"WELL I . . ." Ed stopped arguing because he knew he'd just be wasting his breath. Al meant well and he hadn't tried hard enough to get himself up. Besides, the time it took for him to argue would only eat up the minutes before the Alchemy Exam started.

"Oh never mind! Lets go!" he grabbed the small lunchbox inside of which was a small breakfast to go. Like lightning the two brothers ran like the devil himself was chasing them to the arena.

* * *

**At the Exam arena**

**

* * *

**

"Oh!" Ed groaned. "Cramp!"

"You could've waited to eat that until we got here instead of on the run. You should know by now that eating quickly combined with heavy exercise only results in stomach cramps."

"Yeah, yeah a lot of good that information does me now, eh?"

(What are you Canadian? Eh?)

Ed sat cross-legged at Als' feet and they listened to the Fuhrer's speech about the Exam, the basic rules, the reason the recruits were there and how many could be chosen based on talent displayed. Two lights were shone on the Fuhrer and one cast a glow over the arena, but anything farther than ten feet of those lights become shadows and anything farther than that was merely a dark silhouette.

Fullmetal looked over the crowd of potential alchemists, there had to be twice as many people there than when he had taken the Alchemy Exam. But one person in particular caught his eye and kept his attention.

A youth of about twenty at the most stood amidst a group of teens looking around with expressions like, 'I don't know why these other guys even bothered to show up.' But he was different-different to a degree that gave Edward a strange feeling.

The youth stood firm and didn't even seem to move, even with the movement of his own breathing. He didn't even seem to be a real person; his stillness would've made a passerby think he was a statue. (I can picture Winry doing a double-take.) Unlike most, he hadn't taken much effort to look overly presentable. His jeans looked as if they'd been passed on through six generations. The knees were faded; the bottom seams were frayed with a tear nearly a foot long running up the left leg and his boots had definitely seen better days.

A gray T-shirt lay half hidden beneath a black leather jacket, both had the sleeves cut off and both shared the same worn out look. He wore a pair of heavy gloves that were black with a gray streak along the side. Strong muscles tensed beneath his bare arms. It made Ed think of Armstrong but not as big with so much bulk.

And his _hair_! He'd obviously stolen the deep mahogany colored forelock from a wild stallion. But beneath that wild hair, ocean blue eyes shone like a lighthouse beacon against an ebony sky. In the dim light, his eyes seemed to be the only source of life in the stranger. His expression was focused, un-wavered, and judging by that expression he seemed to be the only one there that took the event seriously. There was a purpose to him being there, but what could his motive be?

For no real reason Edward hoped that he would be chosen. It was just a gut feeling but the Fullmetal thought the two of them would get along ok, except the fact he knew this new kid would tower over him even from a distance. Nevertheless, a familiar feeling surfaced but he couldn't figure out from where.

One by one names were called and the novice alchemists took their turn showing off their skills.

"Ed! I just remembered something, I'll be right back, ok?" Al said urgently.

"Yeah sure." You'd better hurry up he thought. I don't want you to miss this guy that I've got my eye on, I know he's gonna do something amazing. Most of all I want to know his name.

Alphonse clanking could be heard from quite a distance but Ed hardly noticed. Two more people took their turns after Al left. The one wasn't too bad but the second was just embarrassing.

"Next up is, uh, Chant, Chanta, Chanti, um."

The soldier jumped over to the wild haired teen and whispered, "Hey, sorry but how do you pronounce your name?" The youth replied and the announcer zipped back to his post.

"Next up is Chanticleer Ranora."

The teen gave his head a small shake as if he was used to people getting his name wrong.

"Brother, sorry I took so long, what did I miss?" Al hurried to Ed's side sounding anxious.

"Two guys took their turns while you left, one made an exact replica of a stone pillar made from before and the second was just awful. The guy that obviously has some kind of phobia against owning a comb is up next."

As if he was the only one there, the young man named Chanticleer walked toward the arena. When he passed the Fuhrer he stopped and nodded his head in respect. The Fuhrer returned the nod in appreciation of the gesture. Was the kid just trying to win brownie points? Or had he been taught to humble himself to military officials?

The young man stopped in a portion of the arena that hadn't yet been touched by previous performances. If he was nervous, it didn't show. Either that or he didn't allow it to. Like most of the others he crouched over as if to draw a transmutation circle, but his arm didn't move in the motions it would take to draw a circle like most would expect. Instead he simply extended his right arm and gently placed the tip of his middle finger on the ground. Instantly a very detailed and elaborate transmutation circle drew itself in a glow of pale blue light.

He stood as if he had done no more than flipped an overturned turtle right side up. Both Ed and his brother were quite impressed with the speed and detail in which the circle was made but they weren't the only ones. But no all the surprises had been released yet. No one could see this but the circle had a pattern in the middle that looked like footprints. Sure enough, Chanticleer placed one foot within the pattern, the other foot was held about an inch from the ground. Next, he tilted his head back and every muscle in his torso appeared to go limp. This was the first time Ed saw him not look tense the whole time since the Exam began.

With the speed of a frightened deer he straightened up and slammed his foot in the pattern of the circle. All around the arena the ground started to crack in random places, from the broken stone and earth trees began to grow. Each started as a sapling and time seemed to go in fast forward. Within seconds twelve-foot tall trees held their ground and displayed their beauty in silence. But it didn't stop there . . .

The shaking of the ground to make room for the trees, forced large chunks of rock to break off from previously made pillars. As they fell they seemed to carve themselves. By the time each stone hit the ground it had become a celestial maiden of stone. Each had somehow taken on a life force of its own and began to dance wherever it had landed. But once again the fun doesn't stop here.

Chanticleer bent over and placed the fingertips of his right hand into five small circles within the still glowing pattern of the larger circle. This caused a surge of energy that everyone could feel as it shook the earth. Now the trees began to change. They too formed themselves into the figures of young girls and began to dance. They waved their leaves, bowed their heads and paired up with the maidens of stone to continue their dancing.

It would've been considered a crime not to think this was amazing. Spectating soldiers gaped with their jaws to their knees. Nearly everyone in the crowd was shaking their heads, knowing this young man had them beat. With a simple brush of his hand, the wild-haired youth smeared a side of the transmutation circle. Instantly the light faded and the Dryads and stone maidens stopped moving.

Thinking he was done applause rang throughout the entire courtyard. The Fuhrer looked as if he had already made up his mind, but apart from standing up Chanticleer hadn't moved. The applause lost its volume quite rapidly.

What more can this guy do? Ed and Al wondered the same thing, it was certain they weren't the only ones.

Facing East the teen stood as still as the statues behind him. Slowly he raised his arms from his sides, his fists clenched facing upward, the muscles held tight until his elbows created a ninety-degree angle. Ever so nonchalantly he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply though his mouth.

That's strange. Thought Al. what's that odd ringing sound? Almost everybody who noticed the bizarre noise was looking around for the source of it. Then, with no warning at all,

"Cockadoo!" he yelled to the empty sky.

No one was prepared for that so naturally everyone jumped.

The odd and seemingly irrelevant word echoed four times before it was no more than a whisper to the wind. Al wondered if what he said was actually a word or just a sound. By the third eco he yelled it again.

"Cockadoo!"

This echoed five times but he didn't repeat it again. Instead he focused his gaze to the East. Not a sound could be heard from anyone. The Fuhrer was the first to realize the significance of this action.

Something brought his attention back to the trees and statues. They had become easier to see. Within a moment small shadows creped from beneath the feet of the stone maidens and their Dryad partners. Everything was getting lighter! One by one others began to notice it too. Their gaze too shifted to the East.

The sun was rising!

Ed stared wide-eyed at the golden half circle arising on the horizon. That's impossible; sunlight doesn't begin to shine that brightly until after about 6:50. Yet it was right there, shining like a golden gem.

Chanticleer Ranora had the ability to wake up the sun.

* * *

Whoa! So what do ya think of that? Not a bad talent to possess huh? Well I cant tell ya any preview again because I still haven't figured out whose been taking them. Every time I write a new one it disappears. If you know of anyone who can make objects go 'Poof!' please let me know ASAP. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day outside Mustang's office

* * *

**

"Keep your voice down, Al." Ed had his ear pressed against the door of the Colonels office and was listening hard to what he was saying to the new state alchemist.

"Hear anything good?" Al whispered.

"Only fragments of sentences."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Mustang's probably giving him the file with his new alchemists nickname." Ed tried to listen harder and talk softer. "And giving him the overview of what of what to expect in life as a state alchemist."

"What?"

"I said Mustang's probably," he stopped. The sound of footsteps could be heard from inside the room. Edward pulled back from the door as if it had shocked him. Quickly he pushed his confused brother down the hall and behind a corner.

"That was close!" Ed squeaked as if he swallowed helium.

"Just remember that was your idea." Al peaked out his head from behind the wall. They youth stood outside the Colonels door holding a small stack of papers. After taking another look at it, he turned and walked toward them. A little nervous Al zipped back behind the corner.

"He's coming this way, Brother!"

Ed straightened up and at least tried to pretend his heart rate was normal.

"Ok, then lets see if we can make a new friend."

"I'll be right behind you to hold you back if he makes any 'short' comments."

"Haha."

The brothers went around the corner together and were almost face to face with the new alchemist.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"Hi there." Al said politely.

"So, where you off to? Maybe we could help ya get there." Ed offered.

The wild-haired teen didn't respond, instead he looked them over carefully.

"Blonde hair, red coat and a suit of armor, I'll presume you two are the Elric brothers. Which one of you is the Fullmetal alchemist?"

Puffing out his chest with pride Ed pushed his brother aside to be in the spotlight.

"_That_ my friend would be me! Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said in such a way to make sure the importance of his title was obvious.

"Pleasure to meet ya."

There was a short pause, and jumping to conclusions (no surprises there) Ed snapped.

"YOU'RE TAKING A QUIET TIME SO YOU CAN MENTALLY INSULT ME ABOUT MY HEIGHT AREN'T YOU! I'll bet you're thinking 'Oh the infamous Fullmetal alchemist is such a pipsqueak, what's next?' WELL I MAY BE UNDER TALL BUT I STILL CAN KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT!"

"Brother! Take it easy!" as usual Al grabbed his brother from under the arms to keep him from going over crazy.

"Um, I wasn't going to say anything about your height." Ed stopped flinging around. "I was just waiting for the big guy to introduce himself."

Al let go of Edward who was going as red as his coat.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother."

"Pleasure to meet you too."

Ed breathed a serious sigh of relief that he didn't hear anything like, 'shouldn't it be the other way around?'

"There's been something I wanted to ask you." Said Al, hoping he wouldn't sound rude. "How exactly do you say your name? I've seen it spelled before so is it Chant-ih-clee-ear?"

Much to Al's surprise and slight embarrassment, he laughed.

"Oh, boy! I haven't heard anyone mess it up that awful in a long time! No, no, it's said Shaunt-ih-clear. But don't feel too bad, I think I have yet to meet a person who's gotten it right the first time."

"Hey, well, ya know, I," Al stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Chanticleer told him.

"So what dorm are you staying in?" Edward managed to wriggle his way back into the conversation. "Let me see your file and I might know how to get ya there."

Chanticleer gave it to him without question. He was really glad that he had met someone so friendly and helpful so quickly.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Al was looking over Ed's shoulder. "He's in the room across from us!"

"Well that works out just fine don't it?" Ed smiled, 'up' at the new alchemist. "If you want we can take you there right now."

"You'd do that?" Chanticleer said, now excited.

"Of course, Al and I are always on the lookout for new friends since we have so few here. By the looks of you could use a few pals as well, Dawn."

Blue eyes stared at him from behind untidy hair.

"How . . .?"

"I read it when you handed me the file. I guess I should give you a proper greeting then."

Ed extended his automail arm.

"I'm Edward Elric, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chanticleer Ranora, the Dawn Alchemist."

The Dawn looked at Ed's outstretched arm, then into his eyes. He swallowed hard and shook Edwards' hand firmly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Fullmetal."

Al watched the whole thing in silence. Somehow this sort of kindness was something the young man needed. Al felt as if there was a secret behind him, something pushing him forward, just like how he and his brother searched for the Philosophers stone. And yet, he was so humble, this new respect was something he'd obviously never previously received. He didn't feel as if he deserved it, he didn't even seem to expect it. A mystery lay hidden in the past of this person, one day Al hoped he could learn what it could possibly be.

* * *

**Five days later**

**

* * *

**  
Edward woke up a little earlier than usual, looked at the clock then rolled on his back. While concentrating on keeping the Sandman at a fair distance, a loud noise made him jump high enough to check the wattage on a light bulb.

"COCKADOO!"

"What was that!" Alphonse sat straight up and looked around confused.

Ed didn't answer. His heart rate mimicked that of a scared rabbit and heavy breathing interfered with his speech.

"What the heck does he think he's doin'?" he panted after a moment of deep breaths.

"Cockadoo!"

"Oh _come **on**_!" Ed yanked the sheets back and stomped to the door.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go give that early bird a piece of my mind!" Ed growled, he didn't even bother closing the door behind him. Trudging across the hallway he pounded on Chanticleer's door once and flung it open.

"Could you show some respect for people sleeping?" Ed snapped, still a little groggy.

Chanticleer had his window open and was sitting on the ledge with one leg over the side. Outside, shadows were being eaten by the suns morning glow.

"Oh hi, Ed. Lovely mornin' ain't it?"

"Whatever you say. Is there any way you can make it go back down?" the Fullmetal said with a harsh scowl.

"Sorry I can't but it was gonna come up in about twenty minutes anyway! And I've got the fidgets!"

"Why couldn't you wait!"

"Mustang wanted to show me something for an assignment but we needed natural light. Twenty minutes became too much to bear so I brought in natural light to get the day started."

"You're not going to make a habit out of this are you?" Ed said with a prayer.

"Don't worry I wont"

"Thank you now I'm going back to bed."

"No you're not." Chanticleer got off the ledge and closed the window.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you're going on this assignment too."

"WHAT!" Al's surprised voice joined Ed's. "What does he want all of us for?"

"He figured that since this is my first 'mission' I'd better hang around with an experience alchemist. I mentioned that the three of us had become friends so he thought it best if you tagged along. You know, in case things got hairy."

"You're kidding right?" Edward begged.

"No, but I need someone who had been to many places and new the countryside pretty well."

"Why's that?" Al asked.

"Well," Chanticleer lowered his voice. "I grew up in a pretty small town and never ventured very far. It was only about five years ago to be honest that I actually started to travel a bit. And on top of that those trips only led me to other small towns, so I guess you could say I'm kind've naïve when it comes to new places and 'blending in,' I _think_ that's the term I want."

"Fine, I'll go get ready." Ed grumbled. Chanticleer on the other hand had already put on his jacket and was quickly tying up his boots, apparently very eager to get started.

Mustang's assignment had taken them four days but Chanticleer acted as if that wasn't long enough. The three of them had successfully recovered a military document that had been stolen by a childhood rival of an officer; Al found it quite amusing when Chanticleer used alchemy on a birch tree, turned into a dryad and it hugged its branches around the thief and didn't let go until other authorities arrived to arrest him.

On the train ride home Al played cards with the Dawn, who smoked him six times. He couldn't have cheated like Ed had once done because he had no sleeves to hide cards in.

"Oh I give up!" Al threw down his cards after his seventh loss.

"What's that?" Ed sat up from a short nap.

"This guy has beaten me at every game we've played! And he doesn't cheat like you."

"You gonna hold that against me for the rest of your life?"

"I bet Ed couldn't beat me even if he did cheat." Chanticleer reshuffled the deck and was laying out the cards.

"Don't count on it!" Edward sat up straighter. "I could beat you while still half asleep!"

"Then lets waste no time getting started."

_(**Eight games later** . . .)_

"There's no way that's possible!"

Chanticleer laid down the winning hand once again and leaned back to enjoy victory.

"You have to be cheating somehow! There's no way anyone is _that_ good!"

"Either that or you're just _that_ bad."

Ed began a retort but Al interrupted.

"Take it easy, brother. It's not like he's a train robber making fun of you so you don't have to get so upset."

"Train robber?" Chanticleer looked confused.

"Actually," Edward scratched his head in deep thought. "I think this is one of our few train rides that no one has busted in with a gun."

"Yeah, that's something we should be thankful for isn't it bro... "

The sound of a gunshot interrupted his sentence.

"I SWEAR IRONY IS ONE OF THE HOMUNCULI AND HE'S FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE!" Ed exploded.

He stood up quickly and franticly looked left and right for the source of the noise. Other passengers had done the same thing. He was about to yell for everyone to remain calm but Chanticleer pulled him back into his seat and was, huh? _Laughing_?

"Ed relax. It was just, it was just." He couldn't finish for laughter choked his words.

"Why should I relax?"

"That was me!"

Now it was the brothers' turn to be confused.

"How did you possibly," Alphonse began.

"I can manipulate sound waves and turn them into anything I want. I did that while I coughed and made it sound like a gunshot.

This was quite the day for interruptions because Ed was about to express his amazement but the train had begun to slow down.

"You're going to give me a full explanation on how you do that when we get back to Central."

"That sounds more like a command than a request." Chanticleer said grinning.

"Yes it is! Al!" Ed looked at his brother. "Don't let me forget."

* * *

**Back at Central**

**

* * *

**  
"So who's going to give the report to Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse asked.

"I vote Ed."

"No you don't, tornado hair! This was _your_ mission. _We_ just tagged along as your guard buddies."

"That's weird."

Four eyes were on Al.

"What did I say that was so weird, Al?"

"Usually it's the two of _us_ that under the watch of someone else and now _we are_ the ones doing the watching."

"I'll contemplate that later, but for now . . ." Ed shoved the recovered document into Chanticleer's hands, pounded on the door to the Colonels office, grabbed Al's arm and ran down the hall in a cloud of dust.

"Hey guys wait!"

"Enter." Came a voice from behind the door.

A shiver a fury worked its way down the Dawns' spine. _I'll get 'im for this. _He thought.

* * *

So, the mission was a success and it's plain to see that Ed sucks at cards.

Ed: I WOULD'VE BEATEN 'IM IF YOU HADN'T STACKED THE DECK!

Me: Who, me? Bats eyes with innocents Next up in The Rising Dawn,

Ed: AND DON'T HAVE ANYONE POKING ANYMORE SHORT JOKES AT ME!

Me: (holds up frying pan and Ed runs away.) Al accidentally hits a sore spot in the Dawn and now he refuses to talk with the Elric brothers. What is his secret? Why is he getting so upset and why do I end these previews with questions?


	5. Chapter 5

The story so far, a new state alchemist is chosen and he has the ability to make the sun rise. He quickly befriends the Elric brothers and the trio just returned to central after a successful mission. But instead of sticking with him to deliver the report to Colonel Mustang Ed grabs Al and takes off.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

**

* * *

**  
"Why'd ya have to leave me hanging back there?"

"You're still in once piece ain't ya?" Ed kicked back with an expression like, who me? What could I have _possibly_ done? "Besides," Ed continued. "Mustang can't poke fun at you about how tall you are."

"Yeah but I've told you how much of a hick I am. New stuff like this makes my nerves shake."

"You did realize that new things would be piled on you when you joined the military right?" Al interjected.

"Well, yes. I just . . ."

"Then if you're rather shy to first time things and you knew the military would have a lot of them, why did you join?" Alphonse finished.

The question caught Chanticleer quite off guard. He wanted to answer, but couldn't, not yet. With a face that was a little too serious he looked Al right in the eye.

"I'll find my own way to adjust. Until then, **don't** ask about my reasons for being here!" he slammed the door to his room and everything became silent.

After spending a few moments staring at the closed door Ed and Al looked at each other and little question marks began to dance over their heads.

* * *

**Next morning**

**

* * *

**  
Chanticleer walked around the courtyards of Central. It was early enough in the morning that the sun was just now peaking its head over the horizon. He considered helping it along but decided against it.

_Maybe I should apologize to those two_. He though. _They didn't know that was a line I don't like to have crossed, but then, if I did that would almost be like inviting myself to tell them the real reason why I'm here. Oh well, maybe I'll do a handstand on a wall somewhere._

"Dawn." A voice came from an alleyway.

He turned and saw a tall man walking toward him. _I've seen him before. He's the muscle guy, um. Oh geesh I know his name starts with an 'A.' Arn, Arm, oh yeah, Armstrong._

"Morning. Armstrong, right?" Chanticleer said politely. "Did you want something?"

"Good morning to you as well, and yes, there is something I would like to ask you." Said the giant of a man.

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"Could you please come with me?"

He headed off and Chanticleer followed the best he could.

_Boy that guys got a quick stride._

Armstrong disappeared behind a corner of a building; the Dawn had to jog to keep up. Once he made it around the corner he quickly took notice of a few things.

The building on their left was a side that had no windows, and there was nothing to the right at all. Chanticleer looked behind him for any followers, Armstrong stood at the other end of the building clearly checking for the same thing.

_What could he want that would be for my eyes only?_

They walked toward each other and met at about the halfway point of the building.

"So, what is it you wanted?"

Before anyone could say, 'YIKES!' a huge right hand crashed around his neck and collarbone, pinning him to the wall.

"Whoa! HEY! What are you doing!" Chanticleer tried to resist but the effort was the equivalent of an ant trying to budge a mountain.

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong and I demand to know where you learned to bring up the sun."

"What?"

"You heard me. You have the ability to manipulate nature, tell me where you learned how."

"I-I-I really don't know. It just _came_ I guess."

"Have you ever met or worked for a man named Donavan Armstrong."

"No."

"He may have changed his last name to Tramon. Have you heard that?"

"NO!"

Armstrong looked directly into the eyes of the Dawn. He saw no lies but still hesitated to put him down. Once he let go he stepped away and turned around.

"Why did you do that?" Chanticleer rubbed a hand over his slightly sore neck.

No answer immediately followed, then . . .

"I'm sorry."

"Uh."

The muscular alchemist looked almost intimidating when he turned to face the wild-haired youth.

"I'm sorry I suspected you."

"Uh," Blink "For what?"

Armstrong took a deep breath.

"Many years ago there was a man in my family named Donavan Armstrong. My family is a very proud lot, proud of generations of combining the power of alchemy with that of physical strength. Like so,"

Like most of you are probably familiar the shirt came off and muscle flexes with over-dramatic poses followed. Along with the pretty pink stars and the spectator getting a large anime sweat drop.

"Anyway," Armstrong continued noticing the look on Chanticleer's face. "Donavan had discovered a way to use alchemy to manipulate the powers of nature to a degree no one had ever thought possible. Many considered it amazing, while others became uneasy. This new way of using alchemy showed great potential for being useful, but also for becoming dangerous. Sure enough, Donavan abused this new power. He committed countless crimes with it including the deaths of fourteen people.

The day his life of crime began he was no longer apart of our family. Knowing it was our fault we didn't stop him sooner the entire Armstrong clan searched for him and sent him to prison. His punishment was obviously death, but the execution wouldn't take place for another year. During his stay the prison guards were ordered to keep as close an eye on him as humanly possible. The floor of his cell had to be swept spotless so he couldn't scratch out a transmutation circle with the tiniest stone. But somehow that worm found a way to wriggle free."

"Are you saying he escaped?"

"Three weeks before the execution Donavan simply disappeared. It was about six years ago that a rumor saying he was still alive began to spread. Only he had changed his name to Tramon so he wouldn't draw as much attention to himself if he still carried the name Armstrong."

"But why did you suspect me?" Chanticleer asked a little nervous.

"Your ability to bring up the sun, that is what aroused my suspicions. Mainly because the sun doesn't move in order to cover the world with light, the earth does. Some pretty powerful alchemy must have been used in order to quicken the Earth's rotation to bring in daylight."

"To be honest, sir, I'm not sure how I do it. All I'm really sure of is that I can."

Armstrong looked at the young alchemist and smiled.

"Once again I apologize suspecting you and," he stopped.

"Yes?"

Sigh "I guess I'm just glad I could tell someone about the disgrace that fell upon my family name without feeling ashamed. I don't believe that I've even shared that story with Colonel Mustang."

* * *

Ohhhh! O.O Could this fraction of Armstrong's past be a puzzle piece in this tale? The answers are all ahead in The Rising Dawn; just some are closer than others! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Chanticleer, can you open up?"

Al knocked on the Dawns door but didn't get a reply. He could hear movement inside so he knew Chanticleer had to be in there.

"Hi, Al what's the matter?" Ed walked up behind his brother.

"Oh, hello. I wanted to talk t Chanticleer but he won't answer."

"You know he could be doing something private." Ed turned to open the door to their room and was about ready to hit the sack.

"Even if he was don't you think he could've said something like, 'I'll be out in a minute' or 'can I talk to you later?'"

Edward's hand was on the doorknob. "I guess he could've but why are you so worried."

"Well," Al hesitated. "I saw him earlier today and I was going to apologize for whatever I said last night, when I found him he was staring at the clock. After a few minutes he freaked out and ran up to his room. At least I assume that's where he headed, his reaction was like, 'Oh crap I forgot something!' And now he won't answer."

"Maybe he,"

A squeak came from behind the door, shortly followed by a 'Thump!' as if something hit the ground.

"We going in there to check it out?" Al asked.

"You bet." Ed clapped his hands and grabbed the door handle. Instantly the door unlocked and the brothers rushed in.

The room was empty.

The Fullmetal zipped over to the window and frantically looked around. Nothing was directly beneath the window but something moved about twenty feet away. Chanticleer snuck through the courtyards, kept to the shadows then broke into a sprint away from Central.

"Where do you think he's goin?"

"Only one way to find out." Ed opened the window to their room and quietly slipped out. "Come on, let's follow him."

"Um, you go on ahead I'll catch up to you in a second." Al said. "If you go first you can keep an eye on where he's going then I can follow you, if I came along now he'd hear me."

Ed didn't argue because Al had a bit of a hard time sneaking.

"So I follow him and you follow me? Sounds good."

Fifteen minutes after Fullmetal followed the Dawn he could hear Al clinking behind him. To his great surprise Ed found himself at an old worn out warehouse on the edge of town. It was one of several old warehouses that looked like they would collapse if you threw a pebble at them. Chanticleer glanced over his shoulder then entered the sturdiest looking of the lot. From the broken windows a dim light could be seen flickering inside.

"Brother."

"YAH!"

Ed practically jumped to the moon. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry."

The two brothers crept around and found an entrance that they snuck through. Inside old crates and boxes were piled against the walls; it provided countless places to hide. Chanticleer came in from the other side of the building and cautiously walked into a clearing in the center of the floor.

"Hey guys." He called quietly. "It's me."

"CHANTY!" a young voice called completely ecstatic.

A blur of color whipped over to the Dawn, knocking him over. On his chest a young boy of about twelve or thirteen squeezed him like an octopus. Laughing Chanticleer sat up and returned the bear hug.

"I am **_so_** glad to see you!" the boy cried.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"HEY!"

Three more teens came out from their hiding places to greet the Dawn.

"Long time no see!"

"One of our own is a State Alchemist, never thought I'd live to see the day."

"So tell me, are there any hot chicks at Central?"

"**LUCUS**!"

"What? It's an innocent question."

"Well it's sure nice to know that some things never change." Chanticleer said with a smile."

From their hiding place Ed and Al listened and observed. The youngest among the four unfamiliar people had to be about thirteen. He had thick black hair that reached to his shoulder blades that reminded Ed of Wrath. But unlike the loco homunculus this kid had a face and eyes that sparkled with happiness and joy.

The one they called Lucus had the same height and build of a boy to his left the only noticeable difference was his hair was shorter than the other boy. It could only be assumed that they were twins.

Lastly was a tall teen that wore an expression that Al knew all too well. It was the look he'd seen from Ed a lot, the look that you deeply cared for someone and that you'd do whatever you could to protect. He pushed his reddish brown hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"Come on. Get off of him."

"No!" the child clung on tighter to the Dawn. "I'm making sure that he doesn't leave."

"I'm not going to leave until morning."

"Oh, so that leaves the whole night to us?"

"Yep."

"YAHOO!"

The young boy readjusted his hug to around the Dawns neck.

"First of all," Lucus said. "You need to tell us about life at Central."

Chanticleer kept his descriptions short but his friends seemed to be satisfied with what he said.

"You still haven't answered my question, are there any hot girls there?"

"LUCUS!"

* * *

_Sooooooo_, the Dawn has a few secret friends. Does this mean he is running away from the life of a state alchemist? Or is this just a time to partly with the boys? Either way, who are these new kids and what connection does the Dawn have with them? Oh well, if they say the proof is in the pudding, you're all going to be splattered with it! 


	7. Chapter 7

"HEY! Now that we're all here I say we break out into song!"

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Luke and Lucus gave each other a hard pat on the back and a high five.

"Come on," said the youngest and jumped off of Chanticleers chest. "Mark has the instruments set up in the back."

"You don't need instruments to sing, Brody, or at least we _professionals_ don't." Luke said. Alphonse had figured that Luke had longer hair than his twin so it was easier to identify who was talking.

"Yeah, just watch this!" Lucus grabbed his brother by the shoulder and they started singing together loudly.

"**IT'S A SMALL WORLD _AFTER_ ALL**!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You don't like my singing!" Lucus said as if he were about to cry. "My feelings! They hurt!"

The youngest of the group whose name was apparently Brody grabbed Luke's arm and tried to drag him to the back of the room.

"Oh now look what ya did." Luke said in an accusative tone. "You broke it, I hope you're happy." Brody dropped his arm that fell to the owner's side as if it had no bones.

Meanwhile the red head whose name was Mark extended a hand to Chanticleer and helped him to stand.

"It's great to have you back, brother."

"It's great to be back." The Dawn replied. "It's also great to see that some things don't change." He added looking at the twins and Brody poking fun at each other and being idiots as usual.

"You know, words can't really express how grateful we are for what you've risked for us."

"No words of gratitude are needed. You yo-yos are the only family I've got."

"CHANTY! Will you get over here and tell these two knot heads to quit playing stupid with me!"

"They're just _playing_ stupid?"

"Point taken, never mind."

The five of them went behind a stack of boxes and out of the visibility range of the Elric brothers.

"How do you think we can get around to see them?" Ed asked himself.

"Why don't we just peak our heads over the boxes and have a look?"

"Peak our heads, that's it!"

"What's it? Hey! What are you doing?"

"Hold still, Al I've got an idea."

"What does it have do with my head? Never mind I get it carry on."

Ed crept across the floor with Al's head in one hand.

"How's that?" he stretched a finger to push the armor head to the edge of a crate so both eyes could see past it.

"Fine, just be ready to grab me and run if someone comes this way."

From their hiding place the pair watched Chanticleer and his friends. From a corner the group pulled out a drum set, two guitars and one of those sticks from a violin or fiddle.

"Any good songs up for request?" Mark said as he sat at the drum set. Much to the surprise of the hiding brothers the instruments looked just as bad as Chanticleers clothes.

"What happened to this things?" asked a very surprised Dawn.

"I'd tell you but I don't think you'll believe me." Brody said. "Do ya think you could patch 'em up?"

Before anyone had time to blink the instruments looked better than it ever could have been bran new.

"Now **_this_** is what I'm talkin' about!" Mark said as he twirled a drumstick.

Luke and Lucus strapped the two guitars over their shoulders.

"I, Luke am the greatest guitarist in the universe. Let me play to your soul just like I did with my old girlfriend who used to call me her Teddy."

"I never did understand why she called you that." Brody chimed.

"Yeah so? Chanticleer is an excellent fiddle player and I'm just as good a guitarist as you. So what are you going to call us? Randy and Jeff?" Lucus rolled his eyes at his twin.

"You wanted to party so let's get started while the night's still young." Dawn picked up a metal pole and turned it into a microphone.

"So whacha gonna sing?" Brody asked.

"How bout, um what sounds good? Man of Constant Sorrow?'

"Ohh! I like that one!"

Luke, Lucus and Chanticleer stood around the mic and began to play while Mark played softly. Much to the surprise of the Elrics Chanticleer started to sing in a voice totally different from his own.

"I am a man of constant sorrow, I have seen trouble all my days. I bid farewell to old Kentucky, those fields where I was born and raised."

"Those fields where he, was born and raised!" the twins echoed.

Ed and Al stared at the mini concert with little black dots for eyes. Two verses passed in their moment of stunned amazement and the song ended with a fourth verse

" Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger, my face you'll never see no more.  
But there is one promise that is given, I'll meet you on God's golden shore"

"I'll meet you on, God's golden shore!"

* * *

Wowie! Hot and he can sing! But how well will the Elric brothers be able to hold on to their socks once they learn the Dawns' biggest secret. It's all coming up in the next chapter of The Rising Dawn.

Al: What's the secret? Come on I wont tell anyone!

Me: nope. No spoilers for you.

Ed: What about me? You know you can trust me. That and the anticipation is killing me.

Me: Well then you're just gonna have ta die 'cause I'm not telling!

Together: PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

The group played through most of the night until Mark played the final note and stretched his arms above his head. It was obvious Chanticleer used his ability to alter sound waves because some of the noises that came out of those guitars sounded really bizarre. Not only that the Dawn altered the sound of his own voice every other song.

"Nothing like a good song with your buddies in the middle of the night." Mark said.

"I can think of something that would make it a bit better." Brody said with grin like he knew something no one else did.

"Really?" Luke asked sounding totally shocked that the night could get any better. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"If Chanty shows us."

"Oh yeah. That is a good idea." Lucus said. "Chanticleer, take your shirt off."

"Geesh, Lucus. I didn't know you were like that."

Hard laughter rang throughout the building and Lucus had his jaw to his chest.

"That is so **_not_** what I meant at all! If I was like that then why would I be so anxious about finding the perfect girlfriend?"

"Hey cool it," said his twin. "Have we ever really meant anything like that when we say it?"

"Come on big brother show us!"

Now they really had Edward's attention (not like they didn't have it before with the song). Ed now understood that weird feeling or connection he had with the Dawn, they both were big brothers. And the connection became clearer that Brody was Chanticleer's younger brother because they both had the same blue eyes. Mark's were green and the twins eyes were brown so it was obvious they were just friends.

"You want me to do it?" Chanticleer teased.

"Yes we do!"

"I mean you _really_ want me to?"

"Yes! Just do it!"

"But wait!" Mark put a damp cloth over the fun. "If he does it he'll have to bring up the sun, after that he'll have to leave. It's," he pulled a watch out of his pants pocket and his stomach flooded with butterflies. "5:38. Chanticleer, will you be able to get back in time?"

"Um, yeah I'll be fine."

"Then do it!"

As if he was answering a child's wish for a pony on their birthday the Dawn took off his boots and gloves. Like lightning a hand zipped behind his back and pulled a string from under his shirt. With the same speed the Dawn pulled off his shirt and a dozen long green feathers fell free. Once again the eyes of the hidden spies had become black dots with pure shock. Not only did the Dawn have those weird feathers his hands and feet had small yet sharp talons for nails.

The five teens whooped, hollered and did flips and jumps up a small stairway and metal ladder to the roof. All the while an ear boring ringing could be heard everywhere. The friends could be heard clanking on the roof and accompanied by that ever-familiar sound…

"Cockadoo!"

Like always the light never failed to answer the call and came through the windows. Something snapped inside the Fullmetal, grabbed Als' head, gave it to its owner and ran for all he was worth back to Central. This couldn't be real, of all things, not this. I can't accept this, I can't. Suddenly Ed felt fury boil up inside him, but why? Chanticleer hadn't done anything. Ignoring Al yelling for him to wait up Ed kept running. Half way to Central the Fullmetal understood his fury. He wasn't angry with his new friend, he was angry at whoever had given his friend that form.

The Dawn alchemist was a chimera.

* * *

AH HA! I bet that nobody saw that coming! So boys, what'd ya think of the surprise? Guys?

Al: (Too stunned to speak)

Ed: I, how, uh, he's...

Me: I think you get the idea. But now more questions arise I'm sure. Will Ed blab? Will anyone else find out and if so who? How will they react? What will happen to our new friend once the secret is revealed? The answers are all ahead so hold on to your socks, grab your popcorn & please remember to turn off all cell phones and pagers while reading upcoming chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Brother, are we ever going to tell Chanticleer about what we saw?"

Edward didn't answer. He'd lain on his bed facing the wall and hadn't spoken a word since they got back, which was an hour ago.

His mind kept shifting back to Shou Tucker and what he did to Nina. Had the same thing happened to Chanticleer? Was he still in pain and just learned how to hide it? Who did this to him? Did he become a chimera willingly or was he like Marta and had no choice? Was he content with how he was or does he hide how bad it hurts him when he's alone? Those kinds of questions swam through his head for what seemed like hours.

"Ed?"

The Fullmetal jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry Al, you startled me."

"Brother, I know what you're thinking because I've been thinking the same thing. I've been asking myself how and why Chanticleer is the way he is but we have to think about what we're going to do next. Confront him or keep our mouths shut and rack our brains with the temptation to ask."

"Yes I know. I want to ask him buy my mind keeps coming back to, to Nina. Will he say that same kind of horrible thing happened to him?"

"Maybe, but maybe it was an accident. He might have experimenting with alchemy and somehow made himself a chimera."

"Possible but not likely."

"So, when are we going to ask him?"

"I don't know if I can, Al. Curiosity wants me to ask but something else makes me feel like I don't want to know."

"Brother, sooner or later we'll have to tell him that we know. I'm all for not telling anyone but it's probably best if we ask how that happened to him.

Ed sighed.

"You're right, but not now, ok?"

"Don't feel like you have the nerve right now?"

"No, I'm tired."

* * *

** Next Morning**

**

* * *

**

"Hey you two, how's it going?" the Dawn smiled at the brothers.

"We wanted to ask you about something, in a private setting." Al said.

"All right where do you want to go?"

"Could we talk in your room?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good, lets go."

Ed felt butterflies start to arouse in his stomach. _Should I speak first or should I wait for Al? Then again he's probably thinking the same thing. _He thought.

Inside Chanticleer's room he and the Fullmetal took a seat on the bed and Al sat down with his back against the opposite wall.

"What's with the long faces? You look as if you're about to tell me someone has died."

Neither one of them answered. After a moment Ed took a deep inhale, praying the right words would come.

"We know where you were last night."

"What?" the Dawn sounded as if what he just heard wasn't supposed to be believed.

"We probably shouldn't have but we followed you to those warehouses. We saw you with your friends and brother." Al continued.

"And we know that you're a chimera." Ed finished.

Chanticleer didn't know how to respond. They described the main points of his previous night well, but what did they plan to do with this newly obtained knowledge? Would they use it against him?

"You'll be happy to know we haven't told anyone. We just really want to know something, something only you can answer." Al said.

"How did you become a chimera?"

Edward looked the Dawn right in the eye as a way of proving he wasn't kidding about wanting a straight answer.

"I, I." Chanticleer stuttered. Sadly he looked down at his knees thinking about what to say.

"I honestly hoped I'd never have to make that memory any clearer than how it always is. Please don't ever tell anyone and I will tell you everything."

* * *

Upcoming in The Rising Dawn, Chanticleer finally tells why he is a chimera!

Chibi me: Shut up! You're not supposed to share the really important stuff!

Me: Big deal. They're gonna find out anyway.

Chibi me: You need a few pointers about how to keep your readers entertained. Total and complete and pretty much intense suspense is the only way to go.

Me: If you don't like it then write your own fanfic so no one can tell you what to do! Now buzz off!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everybody, this is a very important chapter so be sure to get comfortable and keep the kids quiet as to not disturb other readers. And make sure to pick up after yourselves when you eat popcorn. Somebody did that before and I had to get Breda to clean up. Too bad he only did half the job because my dog, Huston walked in and Breda took off.

Chibi me: Then stop talking so they can read on.

Me: I was going to stop but you keep butting in. gets out flyswatter Don't make me use this and don't think I won't.

* * *

A few moments of silence past while Chanticleer organized his thoughts and how he wanted to tell the story.

"It was about six years ago, I was twelve." He began. "My brother and I never had much except for each other and our friends. Our parents provided the basics of life for us but wanted us to have more. They wanted my brother and I to know what it was like to live in a wonderful house, play with toys and such rather than spend countless hours in the sun and dirt. When we couldn't be found swimming or climbing trees Brody and I helped our father in the fields or his mill. Life was that simple, help your father or run along and play. That was the lifestyle we became used to. And since Brody and I never knew any better so we never thought what we had was considered to some folks as 'nothing'.

My parents, being adults couldn't stand the idea of their children having nothing, so my father worked himself raw to try and get as much out of the fields as a day would allow. What took the average workingman a month to do with his harvest my father made happen in two weeks, only to start growing a new crop and do it all over again. The quality he put into growing and harvesting his fields were unbelievable, but he did it all in his own strength.

With my father working his crop Brody, Mark and I played hide and seek in a small patch of woods. Brody and I were hiding and from my spot in an area of tall grass I heard footsteps coming closer. I thought I was Mark so I crouched as low as possible. Then I heard a voice say, 'What's this? Whelp hiding like a rabbit?' Next thing I knew something hit me over the head, knocking me out."

He stopped as if the memory caused him physical pain.

"Go on." Alphonse encouraged.

Chanticleer swallowed hard.

"I woke up in a stone basement. A single lantern had been lit and a silhouette of a big man stood in front of me. I struggled to sit up since both my hands and feet had been tied. After I got my bearings I realized the light glow in the room wasn't from a lantern but from burning coals in a small stone fireplace. Caged animals lined the walls; honestly I was surprised he hadn't put me in one after calling me a rabbit. Quickly my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room but I still couldn't see the man's face.

'Best get to work' he said. 'It's a small town so if you don't survive you shouldn't be missed too badly.'

At this point it could've been figured by anyone that what he planed on doing was dangerous. He walked past me to one of the cages, that was when I noticed that I was laying on a transmutation circle. From the cage he pulled out two roosters. Their legs were tied to each other so if they didn't go in the same direction they couldn't walk. In my confusion as to what they were for the man ripped apart the back of my shirt and left the roosters at my knees. I could feel their nervous hearts beating against my legs and I couldn't tell whose was beating faster, theirs or mine.

From the other side of the room he picked up a pole that had been lying on the simmering coals. At the end was a mass of thin, twisted, red hot metal… a branding iron. The madman came to me holding the fiery hot pole, I wanted to scream but fear choked my desire to call for help. The man was strong; my resistance meant nothing to him. I doubt he could even feel me try to wriggle free when he pushed my head and neck down so my exposed back lay flat. He said something but tears and panic deafened me, even when he drove that searing metal between my shoulder blades."

The intently listening brothers couldn't do anything else but stare. They were stunned and revolted that someone could be that cruel. Then again Barry the Chopper came to mind so they could believe it but who would do something like that to a child? Too bad for them the last line in this repulsive story had not been said so the curtain could not yet fall.

"The way he talked to me after putting away the iron sounded as if it was an unforgivable crime for crying in pain and fear. You'd have thought he had a nail forced through his tongue every morning so what I was going through should be easy and painless. It seemed like a lifetime before he quit yelling at me to shut up and stop crying. I couldn't move, whatever skin the iron hadn't burned had become an open raw wound. With all the strength I had I tried to convince myself that what was going on wasn't as bad as cruel reality made it. But this sad tale only sinks deeper.

With the roosters still next to me the man activated the transmutation circle. Just when I thought my level of agony couldn't escalate any higher I had the misfortune of being proven wrong. My bones were on fire, every muscle begged for mercy and the devil himself dug his fierce nails into the burn on my back. I honestly wanted nothing better than for Death to come and take me. Even with my mouth closed I screamed for God to let me die, I wanted to hear the angels sing and to live in peace for eternity… but I didn't. I suppose I passed out because the next thing I knew the pain had ebbed and I could move. It still hurt but not enough to immobilize me. The roosters' blood had splattered over the ground but neither of the bodies could be found anywhere. Still quite oblivious to what happened or what might happen next I scratched my head in confusion. That is when I began to discover what he did to me.

It hurt, as you could tell, I wasn't expecting to find this." he slipped off his glove to reveal the clawed hand. "I had quite the surprise when a simple scratch broke skin. But the wing nut alchemist wasn't done with me yet. From behind he put a hand on my burn and ordered me to crow. I had no idea what he was talking about so I did nothing. After a few more times of being scolded I got the idea and, well, crowed in the best way a twelve-year-old could or knew how to. The man kept looking at he mark on my back and then outside through a small window in the wall, expecting something. But it never happened. Unbeknownst to him the 'crowing' so to speak had to be said in a certain way to make it work. Bringing up the sun I mean. He didn't know that, **_I_** didn't know that but it only made him angry. 'Succeeded yet failed.' I believe is what he said. He pulled me to my feet and drag me outside. From there he threatened to kill me if I didn't make myself scarce and fast. It was only when I began running did I notice the feathers. It alarmed me but not enough to make me slow down.

Back home my parents really didn't know how to cope with my condition. They didn't love me any less but they didn't know what to do. My friends were surprised but they didn't care too much. Thinking some kind of miracle doctor could somehow fix me my father worked harder to scrap out any extra money he could. You could say he worked himself to death because he did. I say that he simply collapsed under all the stress he put himself through. Not long after his death my mother joined him, she died of grief. From there everything went downhill.

Gangs came out of nowhere and caused chaos in the town. They burned houses, beat the men, raped the women, and shot at children for fun. I remember hiding in a silo with Brody and trying to keep him quiet while a woman was screaming outside. My friends and I spent days hiding in that silo. One of us would sneak out at night and try to get any scrap of food we could share. In a way, I was glad my parents were dead. I couldn't bare to watch my father stand back and watch as grenades were tossed over his field just to see how far it could be thrown.

Staying alive was a miracle in itself. I can only imagine what they would've done with me if they discovered what I'd become. After a week of enduring this torture my friends and I snuck out, we took whatever items of value were left and my fathers' money and just took off. That is why I became a state alchemist. Not only would I be able to use my talents to help others I also could help keep my friends and brother afloat. Now they live in that warehouse taking up low-paying odd jobs whenever they can and I'm here. I'm here to help the people that mean the most to me, I'm one of the only hopes they have left."

It was then the curtain had fallen.

* * *

Well ya wanted it and now ya got it. The story behind why the Dawn is a chimera. And I apologize that it is so long.

Chibi me: WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING IS THAT!

Me: Shut up. Now that you know the rest of the story how will the secret stay away from anyone else? A bad turn of events will take place in the near future so beware.

Chibi me: No, no, no NO! Don't tell them anything!

Me: (gets out flyswatter and flicks it away) It'll be back so don't get too happy. But now I will leave you in an agonizing state of suspense! Evil laugh What terrible event will take place and who will it happen to? Me no tell!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"I'm sorry for what happened. I can't say that I completely understand how you felt but I do have an idea what kind of pain you must have felt." The Fullmetal said, thinking back to when his arm and leg had been taken from his body when he and Al tried to bring back their mother.

"How old were you?"

"Twelve."

Chanticleer looked at him with a mix of bewilderment and disbelief. He wanted to feel like he was the only one who had ever felt in that kind of pain. Mainly because nobody deserved to have that happen to them, and yet at the same time he wanted to feel like he wasn't alone, that some one knew what true hard-core pain was.

"Chanticleer?" Al said softly. "Do you think that sometime we could meet your brother and friends?"

The Dawn's expression loosened a bit, then he smiled. The kind of smile you give when something is heavy on your mind but you try not to let it show to anyone else.

"I think I could do that. I plan to go back in a few days."

Ed stood up.

"Does, does it still hurt you?"

"What?"

"When those roosters were merged into your body, does it still hurt?"

"No."

Ed looked at Chanticleer like he didn't believe him.

"It only hurt when that man transmuted them to me. I feel nothing now."

"Then why did Nina have to be in so much pain?" the question was aimed more to himself than to the Dawn.

"Um, who's Nina?"

"Nina is a little girl we once knew." Al sadly explained. "Her own father transmuted her with their dog and made her a chimera as well, but her fathers' technique caused her pain. He did the same thing with his wife."

Chanticleer didn't say anything.

"That happened several years ago." the Fullmetal said quickly as though trying to change the subject. "People have been well known to abuse the power of alchemy for their own selfish reasons and to hurt others. Whoever did that to you might have been smarter but was just as cruel as Shou Tucker." Ed wasn't even sure if what he was saying made sense but the more the thought swirled around in his mind the angrier he became.

"Brother, I think you should calm down a little."

"Hey you two." The Dawn stood up next to Ed. "I think we need to go on and do something else with our day, something to get our minds out of this sad haze."

"You're right." Ed sighed. "I hope it wasn't too much or too painful to ask about what happened to you."

Chanticleer shook his head. "The memories hurt regardless. But I felt rather relieved that I was finally able to share the load with someone that doesn't already know."

With nothing more than a nod good-bye Ed and Al showed themselves out and tried to continue their day with a smile.

* * *

**Five days later in Centrals main courtyard**

* * *

"You have some really cool friends, Chanticleer. They really know how to redefine 'getting the party started'. Do you always have that much of a riot when you're with them?"

The night before last the Elric brothers had spent a wonderful time in the old warehouse making friends with the Dawn's 'family'.

"They seem like a really friendly and talented bunch, I just didn't like that song you sang near the end of the night."

Chanticleer thought for a moment then the light bulb clicked. "You mean It's Alright to be Itty Bitty?"

"YES! THAT ONE!" Ed yelled, angry that it was spoken out loud.

"It wasn't aimed at you! Why are you gnashing your teeth all of a sudden? After all you **_did_** mention it first."

Al looked up at the sky and acted as if he didn't know them. He found it surprisingly easy to become quick friends with Mark the twins and especially Brody. There was almost an immediate connection between Brody and Al. He had become certain it was because they were both the younger sibling and cared deeply for their older brothers.

"For the last time it was nothing personal!"

The Dawns' defensive tone brought Alphonse back to earth.

"Aren't you two done arguing yet?"

"Well you better be because the Colonel wants you." Havoc walked up the three of them. "He sent me out a while ago to look for you three. It took me so long to find you he's probably gotten the impression that I've forgot. So to help cover my butt I suggest you get to is office on the double." He said nonchalantly.

Ed glared at Chanticleer. "I'll get back to you later."

* * *

**In Mustang's office**

* * *

"I've got a new assignment for the three of you."

"Anything for the good of the overall community." The Dawn said with somewhat fake enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you feel that way because this is a rescue."

The three alchemists found themselves taken aback by the Colonels tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Alphonse asked.

"Two civilians were kidnapped last night. According to people in nearby houses they heard shouts and all the noises of a struggle then saw a group of about six or seven teens trying to overpower two or three others. I say two or three because no one could actually get an actual count."

"Where was this?" Al asked.

"In a chain of old warehouses on the out skirts of town."

Ed felt his stomach drop and could only imagine how this news affected Chanticleer.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" he said trying to hold back any uneasiness in his voice.

"The word is one of the kidnapers ended up getting kidnapped himself. After the residents were taken he was held back by whomever was left. What I want you to do is go there and interrogate him. See if he knows where the others were taken and if he refuses to tell you anything, bring him here."

"Yes sir." Chanticleer said quickly. He bowed and hurriedly left the room. The Elric brothers followed him.

* * *

(Down the hall)

* * *

"How could this have happened? We were there night before last so…"

"There was a day in between time for anything to happen, Al." The Dawn said flatly. "The question isn't 'how,' anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it. The question is 'why.' Why bust into a rundown warehouse and kidnap whomever you find?"

"Someone else is pulling the strings." Ed just now realized. "I'll bet those kids were told to kidnap anyone they could find knowing the military would get involved."

"Now we have to ask why do they want the military to get involved." Al stated.

"Or _who_ they want to get involved." Chanticleer said with a small growl in his voice. Al looked at him.

"Are you suggesting somebody wants to get at someone inside the military?"

"Makes sense doesn't it, Al?" Ed asked. "Say I'm mad at you for something you did to me so I kidnap someone and won't return them until you agree to whatever challenge I come with and if I win you and the hostages die. Revenge is satisfied and you're dead. Get my drift?"

"Yeah but…"

"No 'buts!' Lets go and if you're slow don't expect any sympathy." Chanticleer quickened his pace and even Al had a difficult time keeping up.

* * *

Chibi me: peaks in head and looks around Hem hem! Hello everyone since my larger un-chibi self is nowhere to be found**_ I _**shall be doing the preview, the way it's supposed to be done. (Clears throat)

The three friends are on their way to the warehouses where they hope to find the kidnapped kidnapper and sap all the information out of him as possible. But what will become of the abducted teens? Most importantly who was taken? Ohhhh! Even professionals like myself get the shivers once and a while.

Me: while chibi version is blabbing I sneak around holding a mason jar

Chibi me: What will the three alchemists learn from this stranger and…HEY!

Just slammed mason jar over Chibi me and quickly put on lid full of little holes

Chibi me: HEY LET ME OUT I'M NOT DONE!

Me: sigh Now I'll put it in the closet so it wont bother me. Well it seems like you've already heard the preview so I'll see you in the next chapter.

Chibi me: I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO! YOU'LL BE SORRY LET ME OUT!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Once out of sight of anyone at Central the three friends took off at a run toward the warehouses. Chanticleer had an unmistakable fierceness to his step. Then again he couldn't be blamed since two of his childhood friends had been kidnapped. It took about half the time to get there than it usually did with the new speed the trio had. Once there the Dawn knocked the main door off its already weak hinges. 

"Brody! Mark!"

From a hidden place in the rafters a figure jumped.

"Chanticleer?"

"Luke!"

The two ran and embraced, each just glad to see the other.

"Where are the others?"

Luke looked at him with the words caught in his throat. He almost looked afraid of the Dawn, or at least of how he might react to the news.

"I, we." Luke swallowed hard. "You're not goin to like it." he finally managed to say.

"Luke?" Mark crept out from a back room. "Have you…Chanticleer! Edward, Al! Boy am I glad you guys are here."

"Mark, is it true you have one of the creeps that tried to take you and the others?" Ed commanded.

"Yes we did I have him tied up in the back. If you guys can…"

"Where's Brody?"

Mark had the expression like a dog that knew it was about to be whipped.

"We tried to keep them back…"

"Where's Brody!"

"Please don't get angry…"

"I SAID WHERE IS HE!"

"I know where your friends were taken."

Before the Dawn went for Marks' throat a slightly muffled voice from the back room caught their attention. Next thing anyone knew the door had been flung open and Chanticleer barged in.

"Where's my brother!" he demanded.

"What's in it for me? I don't intend…"

A punch to the head halted his sentence.

"A chance to keep your life that's what! And your teeth!" .

The Dawn felt an arm grab his shoulder and try to pull him away, it was Ed.

"This is not the time to blow a gasket!"

"I know how your feeling but this isn't the way to get your brother back."

"How can you! Have you ever lost Al!"

"Yes I have! But I never blew my top about it, that way I could think straight!"

This put a sudden dead end to the Dawn's fury. Luke appeared on his other side.

"You forget," he said calmly. "They took my brother too."

Ed looked up at them with knowing eyes.

"We'll get him back, don't worry."

"Not if I decide to keep my mouth shut."

The hostage sat grinning at the group that had entered the room.

"As said before I know where those two were taken. But I don't think I'll tell unless you ask really nice and let me go."

"We can't let you." Alphonse said. "We can't risk what you might do if we set you free"

"And what might I do?"

"Take a shortcut to your buddies and tell them to scram to another hideout so you get away so telling us where the bad guys are and then bailing isn't lying?" Mark suggested.

To everyone's surprise and Chanticleer's fury the guy started laughing.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Get What!" the Dawn grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What do you know and aren't saying!"

"Oh I'll tell you all I know but not until I get a perk or two. Like while I tell you what you want you cut these ropes and let me go. How's that for a deal?"

"There's no way we can agree to that! We need…" Luke started.

"We need to do as he says." The Fullmetal said sadly.

Ten eyes stared at him, eight of which in pure bewilderment.

"We're honestly…going to let him…just take off… and assume what he says… is the truth?" Chanticleer said, his voice trembling with vehemence.

"He's our only link to Brody and Lucus. Whether or not he tells the truth we can only hope. But are we any closer to getting them back without him?"

"Brother, are you listening to what you're saying?"

"Yes, I don't like it anymore than the rest of you but either we let him go or stand here picking our noses and do nothing at all." He picked up a broken piece of wood, transmuted it into a switchblade and handed it to Mark. "Don't start cutting the ropes until he starts talking." He ordered.

Mark didn't look at the Dawn when he picked up the blade. His expression was like that of a rabid cobra.

"You'd better know what you're doing." Was all Mark said.

"Now we're getting somewhere," the kid said with a note of triumph.

"First of all, who are you?"

"Craig." He said simply.

"Whom do you work for?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I can only call him Boss or sir."

Mark cut a line.

"Why did your buddies take Lucus and Brody?"

"The Boss wanted to get back at someone that worked in the military. He said a kidnapping would get the military involved and he was right. He wants one of your buddies to come and rescue them so he can settle a score."

"The perfect ransom." Luke muttered. "I give you back your friends if you agree to fight me and win. If not you will all end up dead."

Mark cut another line.

"So where were then taken?" Chanticleer said with difficulty to keep his voice steady.

"To a little backwater town called Drahoe. Ever heard of it? If you sneeze while passing it you'll walk right by it."

His attempt at humor didn't amuse anyone yet Mark cut the third line.

"So you've set the trap and now you have bait, who are you trying to reel in?"

"Don't know." Craig shrugged. "If you military bozos don't send the right guy the first time I'm sure the boss will wait until you bring him in."

"What happens if the first rescue team doesn't have the person he's looking for?"

"Like I said he'd wait, after killing the first team…"

Mark had the blade on the last rope and waited to see if Ed had any more questions before cutting it.

"At Drahoe because some wing nut wants to get back at a military man for something he apparently did."

Craig nodded.

Mark started to cut the line very slowly.

"Of course all these drastic measures you guys have put your time into was just a waste of energy."

Everyone looked at him with a blank stare.

"You _still_ don't get it? I was left here on purpose so I could tell you where the hostages were taken! The agreement to let me go was just a perk I came up with. I would've eventually told you anyway if you were patient enough."

Al could almost see steam coming out of Lukes' ears.

"All this was done for nothing!"

The rope had been cut enough so all Craig had to do was pull against it and it snapped. With a look like ha-ha-I-tricked-you he stood up and made his way toward the door. Chanticleer stood in front of the door and didn't move.

"You have to move out of his way." Ed stated. "He told us what we needed and now we have to let him go."

Reluctantly and with fury shaking in each step the Dawn unblocked the doorway. Craig was obviously proud of himself for being such a genius he marched with pride to the door. Then, in the blink of an eye Ed tacked him and pinned him to the ground with his transmuted arm to his throat.

"Brother?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to…"

"You said we should…"

"BACKSTABBING LIAR!" Craig's' voice shadowed everyone else's confused stutters. "You said after I told you everything you'd let me go."

"And I intend to hold true to that." The Fullmetal said with a smug grin. "You told us what we needed and now we're letting you go…back with us to Central."

Of every furious and humiliated expression ever made in the past Ed now looked down at what had to take the cake.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA**! I love staying up to late hours of the night thinking up ways to make peoples lives difficult. 

Ed: I'm just glad you made me the one to put the bad guy in his place. Puffs up in pride

Me: You just fit that's all. Coughs Favorite character coughs But I think you're about to get one of those anime bumps. (Looks behind him)

Ed: Anime what?

Me: That big pink bump you get if some one knocks you on the head really hard.

Ed: What makes you say tha-OUCH! (Anime bump shows up)

Chanticleer: Don't you ever leave me in total suspense like that! (Just hit on head)

Ed: DON'T GET MAD AT ME I DIDN'T WRITE THE STORY!

Chanticleer: Do you honestly think I'm going to complain to the author? She's the one who decides what's going to happen to us so the last thing I want to do is make her mad.

Ed: That's no excuse for…….

Me: Next up on The Rising Dawn! They've sapped all the information out of Craig as they can and now the rescue starts. But who could possibly want to 'settle a score' with anyone at Central with whom and why?

Chibi me: Oh sure amateur, while you're at it you might as well ask if the group will bring the right person the 'Boss' wants the first time so no one else will have to die.

Me: Actually I was about to and how did you get out of that jar? Never mind I don't want to know so I'll see y'all next chapter.

Dray-hoe


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Back at Central Mustang had just about the same questions, who is the 'Boss' what did he want and with whom? But it didn't help that Craig didn't know who the boss wanted and refused to tell the mans' name. 

"Colonel Mustang?" Maes Hughes knocked and entered the Flame's office. "We've got Craig in our custody and the other two young men safe in a spare room in the dorm."

"Luke and Mark?" Chanticleer asked before thinking.

"You know them?" Mustang asked

"Um, they told us their names while at the warehouses."

"Very well," said the Colonel. "We'll assemble a rescue team as soon as we can and investigate this town of Drahoe."

"Thank you, sir. Would it be too much to ask for permission to talk Luke and Mark?" Ed asked.

"You may but for now our business here is finished, that will be all."

Ed and Chanticleer left the room and Hughes stayed behind. Al was in the hallway waiting.

"I heard only parts of what you were saying." He said, "Why didn't you tell Mustang that you knew Mark and Luke personally?"

"Because," the Dawn said "I don't want to risk being thrown off this mission because I'm, _emotionally_ involved so to say."

"Oh, I see. If the Colonel knew the boy that was kidnapped was your brother he probably wouldn't let you help out for fear you'd do something rash trying to get him back."

"Yep, that just about covers it, Al."

"You know, this is going to bug me all night." Ed slumped his shoulders. "Who and Why, I wonder if they're humunculus too because just the word is starting to make my head hurt."

"I'd like to know why you connect the humunculus to anything that gives you a headache or makes you mad." Al said with an anime sweat drop.

"What's a humunculus?" Chanticleer asked with question marks line dancing around his head.

"Um, Brother, you explain…"

The three friends spent the good side of a half hour in the courtyards giving as detailed of an explanation of what a humunculus was. By the time they were done, Chanticleer still didn't get it.

"Um…. would ya mind saying that again?"

"That's the best I could do!" Ed whined. Anime shoulder slump "A humunculus is something that takes on the physical form of somebody that someone else attempted to bring back to life by using alchemy. The humunculus doesn't know who they were but can possibly find out even though the person they _were_ is dead and they're just…"

"Brother stop." Al finally said. "You're even giving me a headache."

"Should I just forget you said anything?" Chanticleer asked.

"YES YOU SHOULD!" Ed spazzed. "Then again, NO! If you just forget it then that means I gave myself a migraine for nothing!"

"Um, while you cool off I'm going to go talk with Luke and Mark." The Dawn inched away and swore he could smell something burning which he could only assume to be Ed's brain burning from thinking too hard.

* * *

**In the dorm with Mark and Luke**

**

* * *

**

"So what'd the head honcho say?" Mark bounced on his bed a little for the heck of it.

"The Colonel's going to assemble a rescue team but the road block now is who is going and when."

"Any chance we can go, Chanty?" Luke asked. "We want to help out in getting our brothers back."

"We did make a promise to take care of each other like family way back when." Mark inquired. "Only fair that we should come too."

"I don't know if it will be that simple." Chanticleer told them, hanging his head. "I can ask but Colonel makes the final decision, I can hear it now, 'You'd better leave it to the professionals so you don't get hurt…Yes I understand why you want to come but this is a job for alchemists only.'"

"So you get to go on the high-and-mighty rescue and we have to stay here staring at each other?" Luke had started to get aggravated.

"Dude, I think you forget that I don't call the shots around here. If I had my way I'd be more than happy to let you help, but life isn't always fair…we had the misfortune of learning that the cruelest way possible."

Luke wanted to retort somehow but knew Chanticleer was right.

"I'll ask but that's about all I can do."

* * *

**Later that evening**

**

* * *

**

"I'll be spending my evening contemplating who would be most qualified to be apart of this rescue team. I doubt that boy was lying when he mentioned earlier that his 'Boss' was not to be underestimated. I've already decided on the Elrics, the Dawn and myself but I was hoping for at least two more to be safe." Colonel Mustang explained to Armstrong as they walked down a hallway.

"Colonel? With your permission I would like to be apart of the team."

"What makes you speak up my friend?"

"I, I just have this unshakable feeling that I should come. It may just be a feeling but I'd hate to not come along and have any situation come up that I could have been of some help with, sir."

"I'll sleep on it," the Flame said absently and walked on. Armstrong turned around then,

"Armstrong," Mustang added. "I was going to choose you anyway, I just wanted you to give your own reason if you had one."

* * *

Pokes head around corner Is it in here? Guess not, Phew! Can you give me any ideas about how do get rid of Chibi me or at least find a way to get it to shut up.

Chibi me: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Crap. Anyway, next up. Mustang chooses the rescue party and Luke and Mark are ticked cuz they can't come. But when the group asks neighboring towns about Drahoe they make it sound as if the devil himself has taken refuge there…HEY! Give that back you pest!

Chibi me: took the preview You're supposed to give little hints! And how'd you find a mason jar big enough to fit me?

Me: It was custom made now give that back I'm not done! Takes a swing for it It sucks that Chibi me can fly so why can't I be just four inches taller to reach it? Well if you can think of any effective way to take care of this irritating little earwig let me know so you can get better previews.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T COME!" Luke exploded.

"Um…" Chanticleer tried to neaten his already messed up hair. The impact of the scream caused quite the breeze to go past. "I asked the Colonel and he said that he appreciated the offer to help but the answer was just no. But now that he's voiced the order there's no changing it."

"Is there any chance that one of us could talk to him personally and ask?" Mark said coolly.

"Of course there's a chance." Luke shivered. "Don't be stupid Mark, I'll I have to do is go down there and bust down the door to that…"

"Believe me that won't get you nowhere…" Chanticleer interrupted before his language would have rated higher than this story. "Besides if you went to him with such a fiery temper you'd end up on fire. And that isn't just an expression."

"Yeah right, how tough can the guy be?"

"Luke, cool it." Mark said now sounding as if it was an embarrassment to be in the same room with him. "Lucus will understand if you're not there to save him now just stick your 'ead between yer legs an' count ta backwards from ten."

Knowing Luke would be furious for a while Chanticleer left and hoped deep breathing would help his friend to calm down.

* * *

**In Mustangs office**

**

* * *

**

"I've made my final decision about who will be coming on this rescue." Mustang announced in his office in front of Hughes, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Ed, Al, Chanticleer, Breda and Havoc. "Edward, Alphonse and Chanticleer will be joining myself Armstrong and Hawkeye."

Armstrong wasn't surprised at all and Breda and Havoc almost looked relieved.

"We will head out tomorrow for Drahoe and plan how to deal with this 'Boss' and getting the hostages back once we get closer to our destination. Now that's finished with I suggest those going will rest up and prepare for tomorrow. Be ready to leave at 8:00 at the main gate."

With that out of the way everyone parted company and went to their dorm rooms.

"Do you think I should tell Mark and Luke about _when_ we leave?" Chanticleer asked unsure.

"Why do you ask it like that?" Alphonse asked.

"Because if I tell him tomorrow and the posse leaves at eight Luke will be sure to get to the train station at seven thirty and keep a sharp eye out for which train we're boarding and find a way to sneak on it."

"Is it even possible for someone to be that sneaky?"

"Back at our old home after the gangs took over you had two choices, learn stealth or die." The Dawn said seriously. "Luke learned it the best out of the five of us."

"Maybe he could be a spy for the military if he's as good as you say he is." Ed mused.

"I don't think you should tell him if he's just going to sneak out and come even though the Colonel said no." Al said.

"Sounds like he just has to get over it then don't it. And you," Ed turned to Chanticleer. "I don't want sunlight blinding me before I'm ready to get up and I don't care if you have the fidgets."

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

The Fullmetal had a bit of a sleepy start so in a moment of cruelty Al tiptoed (to the best of his ability) to Chanticleer's room and asked him a little favor. Gratefully he accepted, snuck into their room, lifted the end of Edward's bed level with his waist… then dropped it and shouted "**EARTHQUAKE**!"

And oh boy did that work. Ed jumped up to the stars and spazzed a bit once he realized that he'd been the victim of a prank.

"Come on, sleepies. Thirty minutes before conductor yells All Aboard."

"Do you people have anything against waking people up in a subtle way? This is the third time I can remember being rudely awakened."

"Sorry, Brother that was my idea. I was just getting a moment of revenge from when you cheated playing cards."

"Well now you've had your fun so leave me alone!"

On the train… 

"Do ya think Luke is mad with me?" Chanticleer mused.

"If he's even found out." Al said. "We've only been gone less than an hour."

"Maybe, but knowing him he'll come to my room and ask if the Colonel has made up his mind."

"Like I said before he'll just have to get over it or find it in his heart to forgive you." Edward said sleepily. "I don't know why but I'm so bloody tired."

"Good news," the Flame came through the carriage door and addressed at his companions. "I've informed the conductor that we're military personnel and he's happily agreed for us to move to the double-Decker caboose. It's a spot where military workers and special guests have the honor to stay and be treated."

No one argued with the 'being treated' part so they marched to the back.

Every inch was decorated to suit royalty. Crystal encrusted oil lamps hug from above each seat that was covered in a plushy red cushion. Each window had a dark red curtain that was held back by a gold rope. The stairs to the upper deck had a richly patterned carpet and gold handrail. On a wall hung eight thin pillars about three feet high and what appeared to be large wooden plates. Turns out the 'plate' was actually a tabletop that twisted onto the pillar and the pillar was a stand that twisted into the floor between the seats.

"Edward, why don't you take the upper deck?" Mustang suggested.

"Really sir?" Ed said excitedly.

"Of course, I'm sure you would enjoy looking down on things for once."

The excitement disappeared in a heartbeat. The Fullmetal felt his face get hot then he sat in the seat closest to him and refused to look at the Colonel.

The trip took about six hours to get to Drahoe's neighboring town, Drawoh. A short walk had to be taken from the train station to the city itself but it took less than twenty minutes so no one complained.

"Plan of action," Mustang said as they walked down Main Street. "Hawkeye, Armstrong, you two get us into a hotel. The rest of us will be going around town and see if any of these people might know anything about Drahoe that could be useful. At four we'll meet back at the hotel and discuss whatever we've found."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye saluted and walked away.

* * *

**Two hours later**

**

* * *

**

"So, what'd you find out?" Al asked.

The group sat around a small table that he Chanticleer and Ed shared.

"I talked to many elderly folk and all they had to say was the town was famous for it's pottery and clay sculptures." Hawkeye said. "Other than that I only uncovered talk of how beautiful the town was and how pretty a sunset looked while looking up at the mountains since it's in a valley."

"Many I talked to said about the same thing." Mustang stated. "Others said they haven't heard from relatives and friends that live there in quite a while."

"Well that fits with what I've been told." Armstrong said sadly. "A woman was going to visit a friend in Drahoe and hasn't come back. Her family went out to see if anything was wrong and they didn't return either. That was nearly a month ago."

"So these two cities don't interact much do they?" Hawkeye said.

"Some guy told me certain pottery store owners pack up their works along with those of others and take them to other towns to be sold. Once a piece is bought the money is sent back to the owner, that's how their economy works. So most everything is sent out and not too much goes in." Al explained.

"A woman that lived their once said 80 of the town is clay, even the streets of the town itself." Ed told them.

"An old man I talked to said the devil himself lived there now."

Everyone looked at Chanticleer.

"The guy was a bit of a coot so it might be a load of nothing but according to him a big man entered the city with a swarm of 'demons' carrying out his every will. He stood on the outskirts and watched the people being rounded up into the town hall by these long greenish things. They crept into every house and building like shadows and attacked anyone that fought back. Trying not to draw attention to himself he walked at a steady pace away from the town and not long after he heard screams come from the valley. He warned that if we valued our lives we'd stay away."

"What do you say we leave tonight?" Armstrong suggested. "Element of surprise if we go covered by the cloak of the evening shadows."

"Very well," Mustang confirmed. "Everyone get your rest and we'll leave at seven thirty."

The hours seemed to have wings and flew right past. Seven thirty just about bopped everyone in the nose with the quickness that it came. The walk to Drahoe took about a half hour and the darkness of evening started to crawl in. at the highest point of the mountain before the decent into the town the group stopped and gazed at the seemingly docile town. Nothing stirred in the streets and no lights shone through any houses. Something was wrong. A small flag waved a feeble welcome from atop a church steeple. Knowing what had to be done the group made their way to the streets of Drahoe.

* * *

Me: Now things are starting to get interesting! Much to the misfortune of our heroes a VERY unpleasant surprise is waiting for them. What secrets and horrors does this town really hold? Why the creepy stillness to it? what are these long greenish things that move like shadows? Am I going to tell? Of course not! Just keep reading and everything will unravel like a kitty playing with a ball of yarn. (I wonder if Breda is scared of them too?)

Chibi me: WHO WAS THE READER WHO SUGGESTED YOU SICK FURBIES ON ME!

Me: Yeah right like I'm gonna tell you.

Chibi me: And just so ya know duct tape isn't going to work either.

Me: Crap!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Chanticleer entered the deserted town. Two mountains stood on either side of the ghost town made every building seem so small. (In turn making Ed look even smaller) The group walked down Main Street in silence. A breeze would blow through the gutters and drainpipes, making them sing warnings for the intruders to turn back. A loud drip came from somewhere but the source could not be located. Armstrong kept a sharp watch at all times, taking in every detail possible. Lady Death had passed through here not too long ago. The ground showed off a hue of red in places and it wasn't from the clay-covered street. Wood on front porches and side rails were covered in dried blood. Could this have been a massacre just like in Ishbal? Could Scar have done this in hopes of making a Philosophers Stone? No, that couldn't be, he wouldn't harm innocent people that had nothing to do with the military. Could it be this 'Boss' caused this place to reek with the presence of death or had someone else destroyed the life in this town and he just moved in after the dust cleared?

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Al brought a noise to everyone's attention and they listened intently for it.

"What did you hear, Alphonse?" Mustang asked.

"It sounded like something moved within one of those buildings. It was almost like, well, like a really big snake brushing it's body against something."

"I don't really feel like I should have to say this but everyone keep your eyes and ears peeled, whoever or whatever is here knows how to hide and probably the best way to launch a surprise attack." Hawkeye said.

"But if something is here why doesn't it attack us now, Hawkeye?" Mustang asked.

"I don't know sir, maybe who or what is hiding only attacks if it's ordered to."

"Or if it's waiting for us to walk right into a trap." Edward suggested.

"Look behind you." Chanticleer said calmly. Everyone did but didn't see what he had.

"Wait a second." The Fullmetal now understood. "Our footprints are gone."

He was right. Five steps from where their feet currently stood the ground was flat. No evidence existed that anyone had entered the town.

"Who would do that?" Al asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the Dawn. "Whoever this sick minded murderer is knows what they're doing. A deserted town, a bloody scene and no evidence that anyone ever goes in or goes out. Probably whoever goes in doesn't come out. It's the perfect setting to keep the military and civilians at bay. My guess is they're doing something they don't want anyone else to know about. I'd bet my left eye whoever took Brody and Lucus knew a rescue team would come to get them, that way everyone could be disposed of at once. That is what Craig said if the military didn't send the person this 'Boss' wanted so it all fits in nicely doesn't it?"

"You certainly have given this quite a bit of thought." Al said."

"It's just the way I think."

"But everything and everyone has their weakness." Ed made sure to add. "We just have to find out who's in charge and what theirs is."

"You do realize that might be easier said than done." Said Hawkeye.

"Yeah I know but is helps to settle my anxious mind."

"Quiet."

Mustang had brought the group march to a halt.

"Armstrong, destroy that house on your right." He ordered.

Without hesitation or questioning the building had been completely leveled within ten seconds

Something struggled to free itself from underneath the pile of rubble.

"A chimera." Ed whispered.

Truer words had never been spoken. The chimera was eight feet in length with empty black eyes. Its body was a long emerald snake with six legs a foot away from the tip of its pointed nose. The legs were segmented like an insect but had the texture of a reptile. Black dragonfly wings sprouted from behind those legs and shimmered in the evenings pale glow.

The Colonel snapped his fingers and the wreckage instantly caught fire, illuminating the area around them. The chimera dodged but hissed and spat at him as if it was annoyed. Mustang was about to scorch the creature when a whisper of hisses flooded the empty street.

"That was a call for reinforcements." Chanticleer said flatly. "I'd give it thirty seconds before the rest started to show up."

Unfortunately this was a time that anyone **_wouldn't_** want to be right.

_Hisss_kess…

_Hisk_essess…

Hisseskess! 

They were heard before seen. Those bizarre hisses were of no human language but the message was loud and clear, 'Come a little closer so I can kill you.'

"Um, Brother." Al said totally freaked.

"What is it?"

"Look over there."

In the abandoned buildings and houses all around them, hundreds of empty black eyes sparkled in the light of the burning fire.

"I think I might have to light a few more bon fires." Mustang said coolly. "If this will end up a fight it could last a while."

* * *

OHHHHHH! Freaky chimeras and a spooky town. Will the group come out of it alive or with just a few minor injuries? 

Al: you'd better not let anything happen to me.

Me: Really? Why's that?

Al: Because if you do, AlchemysBloodandDarkEco is likely to kill you.

Me: (blink) _Any_way, these chimeras have a powerful secret, one that could be the end to our heroic bunch. But, like Ed mentioned they also have a great weakness that could lead to their downfall.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Me: Story thus far,

Chibi me: What's all this 'thus' stuff? You're not an 18th century writer so I demand you rewrite that!

Me: (continues without noticing) Lucus and Brody have been taken captive and now the Dawn and the Elric brothers are now on a mission to rescue them.

Chibi me: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!

Me: While searching in a deserted town a hoard of chimeras show up. Everybody better be careful if they don't want to end up as lunch.

* * *

"Where did they all come from?" Hawkeye asked while pulling out her gun.

"Double or nothing these things are what killed the people of this town." Chanticleer said calmly.

Al looked at him from over his shoulder. _How can he be so calm?_

By now the chimeras had swarmed around in a thick circle around the group and buzzed softly, but didn't attack.

"Keep your guard up." Armstrong warned and posed to fight. "They're waiting for us to feel calm about them not attacking to charge us all at once."

"I don't think that's the case."

Armstrong turned an eye toward the Dawn.

"My guess is they act under orders and the only reason they'll attack us is if we attack them first."

"And how right you are."

"Who is there!" Mustang demanded. "Show yourself immediately."

"Try looking up. The way you military dogs should look at your superiors."

The veil of chimeras parted to reveal a large balcony from the front side of the church. Ed looked up a little farther that what the voice intended and felt his stomach drop. The flag waving from the steeple wasn't a flag at all but part of some ones shirt, with part of the torso and left arm still attached through the pole.

Standing proudly on the balcony six men looked down on the group of alchemists. Five were dressed like gangsters and their expressions made them look just as mean. The sixth was a tall man in a fancy suit, it could only be imagined that he was the head honcho in this group of freaks.

"Well, well, Armstrong it's been a while." Said mister over-dressed.

"Donavan." Armstrong growled. "I see you've managed to make yourself right at home, with the rats of the world."

"Better to be a cunning rat than a lowly dog." Donavan retorted. "What do you think of my pets? It took many a year to make them to satisfy my level of perfection but after much trial and error they did turn out quite nice didn't they?"

"I think I've seen that guy somewhere, under a rock." Chanticleer shuddered. "He reminds me of a centipede or salamander… no, more like a centipede or grub, salamanders are too cute."

"Hey boss, just give me the word and I'll sick the chimeras on 'em."

"Not yet, Ian. There's no way these dogs can defeat my immortal army of chimeras, I think I'll show them one shred of kindness and let them know just what it is they're up against."

"We've all been up against mutant chimeras before, these will be no different."

Donavan looked at Ed.

"Oh my, I didn't know the military had mascots now."

That did it,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SMALL!"

(I'm sure you can only guess how long he blew a gasket and rambled on about Donavan making mention of his height.)

"Brother, settle down." Al grabbed Edward from under the arms and Ed breathed heavily through his nose. If you listened closely you could actually hear his teeth grinding.

"As I was saying before the disobedient pup interrupted, I certainly hope none of you has a problem with water. You see, under the streets of this town is a water table and my beauties have the ability to summon water from anywhere, in this case the water beneath our feet. Since the topsoil is clay water simply flows over it. Then it flows downhill outside the town, is absorbed in the ground and goes back into the water table. In short, they never run out of water to attack you with."

"Nothing is truly immortal." Hawkeye inquired. "One bullet to the head should be enough to take them down."

Much to the surprise of the alchemists Donavan and his posse roared with laughter.

"Nothing is truly immortal I'll give you that, pretty lady." One of the gang members laughed. "But these chimeras cut it pretty close and a well aimed bullet isn't going to fit them for a halo."

"Sawyer is right." Donavan said between chuckles. "Whenever one of my pretties is injured it's body or blood can instantly form into three or more new chimeras. Slice one in half then you'll have four more to worry about. But if you can totally destroy one then it will be gone for good."

Mustang snapped his fingers twice and two more buildings caught fire, illuminating the area even more. The burning houses were the only source of light now that the sun had been consumed by the night.

"Perhaps your friends would like to see you all die. Ian!"

"Yes sir?"

"You and Corey bring the hostages to the balcony, I would like them to have the best seats in the house while their rescuers feed my chimeras. Oh and," he looked down at Mustang and the rest. "Could you not resist and try to destroy them? They're likely to multiply as a result and they're hard enough to kept fed as it is. Your corpses will only satisfy a handful of my creations. And unfortunately for you," Donavan said with the utmost amusement. "The only thing that can save you is long since gone. There is no way you'll be able to survive long enough for the sun to rise again, the skin of my pets is far too delicate for the suns rays and will kill them instantly. But that threat is far out of the way."

Seconds later voices of protest could be heard from the church. Brody and Lucus had their hands bound behind their backs and were pushed to the balcony rail by Ian and Corey.

"Big brother!" Brody struggled to make Ian let go of his shoulder. Not like much could be done if he let go. "Brother help me!"

"DONAVAN!" Chanticleer shouted. "They're of no use to you so let them go! We're the ones you want not them!"

"Chanticleer!" Mustang said. "Why did that boy call you brother?"

"I, I am really sorry that I didn't tell anyone but I didn't want to risk being left behind because he is my brother."

"Oh dear, I think the puppy will have to be put down for his temper." Donavan said as if he hadn't heard Mustang. "Ian, if you want to give the word you may." he tossed the teen a small bronze whistle.

"Really! It would be an honor sir!"

Ian shoved Brody to another teen and stepped forward with the whistle to his lips. The air was then filled with a high-pitched screech but something cut it off and Ian fell on the balcony rail. Hawkeye had shot him in the chest in an attempt to keep the chimeras from attacking, but the damage had been done. Screeches and hisses echoed throughout the vacant town and the monsters charged.

Instinctively the Fullmetal clapped his hands and slammed the ground. A wall of sharp rocks shot up in front of the group. The suddenness made several slow chimeras run right into the wall, others dodged and the tip of the rocks had impaled the rest. To bad for the alchemists Donavan wasn't lying. Streams of red blood flowed from the dead chimeras body then changed into a hue of brown to black and finally into a shimmering emerald green. As the colors changed the blood flow had taken on a 3-D form to create a new chimera.

No one on the balcony seemed to care much about Ian's death. They just laughed at how the first move on the Good Guy Team had been so pitifully futile and things were only going to get worse.

* * *

Uh oh! Now things are starting to get ugly! How can our heroes possibly win against an army that is so difficult to kill? Next up on The Rising Dawn, hey give that back!

Hughes: I hope you don't mind if I read this do you?

Me: Uh, I guess not.

Hughes: Thank you, but first would you like to see a picture of Elysia? Just look at those sweet eyes! Doesn't she look adorable in that pink swimsuit?

Me: Sorry guys but this might take a while so no previews this time.

Hughes: Then wouldn't you know it; a bluebird flew right up next to her! She's so sweet she charms the little animals . . .


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"For the record, this is bad." Chanticleer stated to hide his anxiety. "Hope everybody had a lot of coffee before coming here."

"Leave it to me." Armstrong gave the ground a mighty punch and a trench tore up the ground, crumbling Edward's wall of stone. Rocks flew everywhere and knocked several chimeras to the ground.

Mustang sent flames into the air and turned many chimeras into ashes. Others were badly burned but still alive so they didn't multiply. Fortunately their injuries kept them from attacking with all their strength.

"Injure, don't kill!" Mustang ordered.

Easier said than done. Hawkeye had only her gun, which had become pretty much useless against an enemy that could withstand a gunshot. Armstrong had knocked a few unconscious with the flying rocks but he wanted something else.

"Donavan! You're fight is with me! Come down here and face me like a man. Or are you too much of a rat to even consider it?" he punched a snake out of his way and waited for an answer.

Donavan raised his hand and every chimera that saw it stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. Soon every creature faced the over-dressed creep.

"You come to me. Our fight will last until one of us throws the other off the balcony, the loser will be fed to my beauties.

"These filthy creatures should enjoy feeding upon their creator."

"We will see." Donavan placed his hand on the rail. Instantly the balcony stretched across the street and huge pillars supported it from underneath.

_He doesn't need a circle either?_ Al wondered.

Showing no fear Armstrong walked passed the chimeras and through the church door. Donavan's goonies stood at the far corner of the balcony near the church wall with Lucus and Brody. Chanticleer saw an opening to end the action right then, but he had to do it fast while everyone else was distracted.

Armstrong came through the door to the balcony and Donavan wore an expression like _this will be too easy_. Then he heard something, something he'd heard before from a long time ago. An odd ringing echoed in his ears. But how could he be hearing it now? Looking down the Colonel or the half-pint couldn't have been making that noise that he recognized. Then his gazed passed the teen with the bad hair. His expression was focused like he was about to do something.

**_IT'S HIM! _**Donavan thought alarmed. But how could he, a small town low-life become a state alchemist? Never mind, he told himself. How isn't important all that matters now is how to get rid of him, and this time permanently.

In the blink of an eye Donavan raised his hand and twelve chimeras charged at the Dawn, from behind. They buffeted him around a little but didn't cause any harm. The surprise however broke his concentration and the ringing stopped.

"Coward!" Armstrong accused. "Nothing could be more disgraceful than attacking an opponent from behind!"

"I have business with that young man." Donavan said coolly. "Besides making sure that, like all of you he doesn't leave this town alive. This is a bit more on a personal level."

"Dawn, do you understand what he's saying?" Mustang asked.

"No." Chanticleer said clearly confused. What kind of personal business could I have ever had with a knot head like him? I don't even know him!

Donavan gave a roar of a laugh. "Now I am disappointed. You honestly don't remember me?

"Uh? Should I?"

Hawkeye could tell the Dawn wasn't lying because no one could fake confusion that well. Mustang was clearly thinking the same thing. It was obvious that Donavan knew Chanticleer but how could Chanticleer not know Donavan?

"HAHA! Now I'm hurt, how can you honestly not remember me? At least you're not hiding this time…little rabbit."

It clicked. Donavan could tell by the Dawn's expression.

"Is it all coming back now?" the loon chuckled. "I see you've discovered how to use the power I gave you. I could appreciate it if you thanked me before you die, or would you prefer to join me and put your skills to better use with me rather than the military scum?"

"No." Chanticleer growled. "Becoming a State Alchemist was the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't see how you deserved to be thanked for torturing innocent twelve-year-old kids."

"Dawn, what is he talking about." Mustang half asked half demanded.

Pause "I…I'll tell you after we beat him."

* * *

Chibi me: And now I proudly present this fabulous award to Failure007 for the flimsiest ending in the year 2006.

Me: Shut up. No one can be 100 perfect 100 of the time. Go find someone else to annoy…go call Ed short.

Chibi me: Can't. I'm only 6 inches tall.

Me: (ignores Chibi self) Next up in the next chapter, things will get really ugly and Donavan reveals a new breed of chimera! A chimera that is just as hard to kill and even deadlier to fight. But this new breed has been ordered to attack only one person, who and why? And just when you thought things couldn't get any worse!

Al: Is it true that someone will be close to Deaths door soon?

Me: Well you know it's not you. And hey! How'd you know that!

Al: I found a sticky note that mentioned someone and something about death.

Me: STAY OUT OF MY STUFF! You're just as bad as Chibi me on the annoyance scale. WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Donavan was having more than his share of laughs as the night progressed.

"You won't be able to tell him then because I will see to it that none of you leave alive."

_I wonder how many times he's said 'you will not make it out alive'?_ Al wondered.

"Now," Donavan turned back to Armstrong. "How well will you be able to multi-task when you're fighting me and worry about the lives of your friends? I have no one to worry about so multi-tasking will be easy for me. Allow me show you, but first." He turned back to Chanticleer. "Maybe the Colonel will learn about just how I know you, I'm sure you wouldn't be bothered if I told him the story would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Dawn what is he talking about!" Mustang demanded.

"Perhaps your friends would like to thank you, because of you I was able to create these chimeras that are now itching to feed upon your flesh. That night six years ago you inspired me to learn how to biologically create monsters that would bend to my every will. You were merely a worthless stepping-stone that only came right back to die at the hands of man who made you the way you are. Worthless, you, your abilities everything-everything about you."

"Truer words have yet to be spoken sir!" Sawyer agreed. "Joining the military dogs so he could help his friends? It's a crying shame, pathetic if you will."

"Must say you're right." Said Corey. "If anyone had any intelligence they would be on the side of the bad guys then they don't have to worry about needing protection."

"Brother!" Brody cried from the balcony. "Don't listen to them! They don't know the person you really are! They know nothing and could care less! Whatever they say they're wrong!"

"Brotherly love?" Sawyer mocked in a babyish voice. "Ooohhhh! Isn't it sweet?"

"Sweet enough I'd hurl if I didn't want to waste a good meal."

"Keep your clap traps shut!" Lucus yelled and kicked Sawyer hard in the shin. "You filthy cockroaches better shut up while you're ahead!" Lucus had kept quiet for the most part knowing everything would turn out ok and they'd going home soon but painful insults to his best friend was something he just couldn't keep quiet about.

"Well it's not like you are one to scare us with the position you're in." Sawyer half hobbled to Lucus with his bruised leg. "You're on the losing end of this fight so you'd better accept it." with what looked like a punch that could rival the strength of Armstrong Sawyer jammed a fist into Lucus's gut, winding him badly.

Hisskesses!

Hisseskess!

HISSeskess!

The violence excited the chimeras. They hissed, spat and weaved their bodies in all directions, itching for the order to be given for them to attack.

"Armstrong," Donavan said coolly. "Now as we begin our battle your friends will be brought to the mercy of my pets. But what about the pup that you are just now realizing you know so little about? Well, I have something special for him, something that will make his death slow and agonizing. Unlike yours, which should be fairly quick and painless."

With a snap of his fingers that echoed throughout the entire town a new hiss could be heard. It still sounded like a hiss with air slowly being released from the lungs but a long shrilling, blood-curdling scream as well. Minutes later they appeared, twelve feet long chimeras with ruby red eyes and smooth ebony bodies. Their wings were massive and black, thing legs hung from under their bodies with a single claw at the end of each. The last three feet of their tails had grown a sharp thick blade that shimmered in the firelight.

"The same way of extermination applies for them as it does the rest of my beauties but as you can see they have more to hurt you with than just their teeth."

The black snakes hovered in a circle around the Dawn, waiting for the signal to attack.

"Injure…don't kill." Donavan said looking at Mustang.

They lunged…and so did the green ones.

No one on the ground knew much about what was happening above them and same thing with Armstrong knowing what was going on down below. Everyone was just too occupied with staying alive. Hawkeye went back to back with the Colonel for protection because her gun was useless now. Mustang had fried several and had others down for the count because he burned their eyes. Still the ones that were only partially injured or if skin had been broken made up for the ones that could no longer fight so not much progress had been made. Ed and Al had taken pieces of metal, transmuted them into giant hammers and had their fun smacking any chimera that came too close between the eyes.

Chanticleer was a little too busy dodging the razor tails of the snakes to have time to transmute anything to fight with. It looked like he was on the losing end because two chimeras would attack from the side and when he dodged another would ram him from behind. A black one came close to the Fullmetal's head with something in its claws that could only be assumed to be apart of the Dawns jacket. Al was obviously the most fearless about this situation because nothing could hurt him. Through the swarm he guided Ed to Chanticleer's side to give him the assistance that he obviously needed.

"Chanticleer! You need to bring up the sun now; it's the only thing that is guaranteed to destroy them! We'll hold them back as long as possible." Ed yelled taking a swing at a chimera that Al missed but wasn't even close to being successful.

"But I could help you!"

"Just do it!"

The Dawn ignored him anyway and summoned six dryads and stone maidens instead. Each maiden had legs six feet long and easily swatted the flying lizards with no problem. Several were so badly disoriented by the rock maidens all they could do was fly around in circles with their tongues hanging out. The dryads extended their arms and trapped a few green ones in their branched fingers. The black ones were smart and refused to be caught. Only then was Chanticleer satisfied enough to give the sun a wake up call and save all of their butts.

Unfortunately Donavan wouldn't allow it.

"Do NOT let that useless rooster crow!" he ordered the black snakes the second he heard that odd ear boring ringing echo throughout the empty streets. Chanticleer had now become the only concern of the giant chimeras now and the Elrics had quite the difficult time holding them back and being successful.

Donavan grabbed the rail of the balcony and a light glowed from under his hand. Transmutation circles had been drawn all over it for easy use…

What happened next was so fast no one knew what had been done until it was over. Eight giant clay hands sprung up from the ground and twisted themselves around the Dawns body before grabbing his shoulders and pulled him to his knees. Almost instantly the arms covered his body until they melted into a thick clay binding that paralyzed him from the shoulders down.

"Brother!" Brody screamed terrified.

"You filthy animal!" Armstrong lunged at Donavan; fury shook him to the core.

"Oh, it gets better my friend."

He dove out of the way of Armstrong's lunge and grabbed another circle on the railing. "**DROWN HIM**!"

On que spouts of water shot up from nowhere in a wide loop around the Dawn. The black chimeras almost grabbed the water and guided it in a circle around their target. But that wasn't the worst part. They were deliberately cutting themselves with their tails to make themselves bleed and multiply. Each new chimera grabbed a part of the spout and flew in a circle just like the others.

"Say good-bye to your friend the Dawn Alchemist."

With a snap of his fingers the chimeras tightened their circle within the blink of an eye, engulfing Chanticleer in a pillar of water.

* * *

Whoa whoo! Oh boy I even scare myself! I've been rehearsing this ending for the longest time in my head even before I had the story ½ way started so I'm really excited that I can finally put it in writing!

Chibi me: ow an oo sink ov en eming beff or oof effen taght ov da iddle?

Me: Sorry what was that?

Chibi me: ow an oo tink ov in emding beff or oof effen taght ov da iddle!

(Made it chew on a mouthful of expired caramel candies so it's teeth are stuck together)

Me: Oh well. Coming up next! Will I be evil enough to kill off one of my own characters? If you know me well enough on a personal level you'll know the answer. If I do you know how he dies but if I don't what miracle will save him? Remember, the sun won't be coming up soon by itself because it's almost midnight as it is. Mwahahahaha! Dang my evil laugh needs work….

Chibi me: Or patetic…

Me: Ya know I never really cared for caramel but now I think it's becoming my best friend.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

For those who need reminding…

The new recruit alchemist, The Dawn is a rooster chimera and a family rival of Armstrong has kidnapped his best friend and brother. In the small town of Drahoe is where the loco relative is holding the captives and has a bunch of snake-like chimeras as pets! While he and Armstrong are fighting it out on a balcony above everyone else he traps the Dawn in a pillar of water in hopes to drown him to prevent him from 'crowing' since the chimeras can't live in sunlight.

* * *

"Let my brother go!" Brody screamed through tears. Even with a bruised gut Lucus fought to get away from the other teens as though he could do something to help his friend just by getting free. Armstrong had his anger to spew out over his fight with Donavan because like everyone else you feel like you've got to do **something** when a friend is in danger. Mustang started snapping his fingers like a teenager rocking to music on a radio at the shield of black chimeras. Too bad three had stayed outside the circle holding the water streams and hovered wherever the flame was aimed to block the heat from reaching the others.

Ed turned his hammer into a long gaff hook and tried to get it around a chimera's body to pull it away from the group, Al stood as a barrier in front of him. The Fullmetal managed to pull away one but only for a split second. In that brief instant he saw the Dawn trapped in the crystal clear water, pale-faced and struggling to get free from the clay enclosure. He tried again and again to make an opening but the circle tightened once more making it even harder to get the hook around a body without cutting it and having four more problems.

* * *

**Inside the pillar…**

* * *

He had to get out. Living through this nightmare was the only thing on the Dawns mind. With all his strength he pulled against the hugging clay, but it was in vain…the effort only sucked his body of much needed oxygen. The snakes didn't make it any easier either. They would jump inside the pillar and the clay appeared to think it was the Red Sea as it parted for the razor tails to make their mark on his flesh. His back was cut up as well as several long potential scars on his chest. He saw a chimera make off with his gloves and was positive a shoe was missing. One dove in and dug its teeth into his shoulder, tearing right through the leather jacket and turning the clear water red.

His brain sent fiery alarms to every part of his body that it needed oxygen. It was impossible to tell whether everything became blurry because of the blood filled water or if life's curtain was getting ready to fall.

Blurred, negative voices and mocking laughter began to echo as if yelled in his hear and steadily became louder and clearer.

_Worthless…_

_Pathetic…_

…_Makes me sick…_

_Useless…_

_**Brother**!_

…_It's a crying shame…_

_Worthless…_

_Useless…_

_**Big Brother**!_

_Pathetic…_

_Worthless…_

_Worthless…_

_**Brother help me**!_

Then it clicked; Brody was the reason he needed to keep fighting.

Down to his last resort Chanticleer screamed and prayed in the back of his mind for some kind of miracle to take place.

_Great God I can't go yet! He still needs me and I can't leave him to die without me! I begged you to take me before and you let me live but now please don't take me because I'm asking for life! This can't be the way I go! I can't leave him yet! Please! **DON'T LET ME DIE**!_

He had almost no energy left; he couldn't even feel the chimeras cut him anymore. Slowly his head rose as though to see God's hand waiting for him to grab it, but he saw nothing. Wait…was the water in front of him getting clearer? It was, but how? Shadows and blurred colors formed in front of him and swirled to make a picture.

Before him was a tranquil farm with a barn and farmhouse in the background. In the foreground a majestic rooster jumped from a wooden fence and walked forward, scratching the ground as it went. Its tail consisted of thick green feathers that shimmered in even the dimmest light. The rooster held its head high to show off its crown and kept walking with pride. Behind the barn a glint of light could be seen, the sun was rising. Puffing out its chest the rooster tilted back its head and crowed loudly.

Then, it stopped.

The crow was cut off in mid-breath and the rooster fell to the ground dead. The moment it hit the ground the image disappeared and miraculously Chanticleer felt a new energy flood him. The rooster's life had been taken in order to save his. Refreshed with new hope he knew what had to be done, bowing his head the chimeras were the first to hear the ring.

* * *

**Outside…

* * *

**

Even though Donavan was an honest to God wing nut that had probably been thrown out of every mental asylum on the planet he was still a good fighter. Armstrong had the strength of a team of oxen and knew how to think strategically in fights, which Donavan wasn't nearly as good at but that psychotic look of triumph and whatever else was in that expression proved to be a little distracting. Well-aimed punches didn't hurt too badly but they would after they'd become bruises and Armstrong was sure something in his left hand had broken or at least fractured.

Al started to worry about his brother, Ed began to grow tired from trying to part the chimeras and escapes from one flying by became narrower with each lunge they took. He tried to help but now the green ones started to bite themselves and each other to make more. In a matter of minutes the group found themselves back to back trying their hardest to get rid of the chimeras.

"Do ya think this might be it?" Ed panted.

"Don't say that unless you're really ready to give up." Hawkeye warned.

(On the balcony)

"It looks like your friends are growing weary from the fighting." Donavan sneered. "If you like I could end their misery and their lives immediately and all you'd have to do is get on your knees and admit that I'm the one most worthy of the Armstrong name."

"Not a chance!"

"Then I'll just have to take you all out at once. See this vial?" He took a small bottle of blue liquid out of his pocket while avoiding a punch. "Inside is a chemical that will make my pets go on a killing spree the second it hits the ground."

Believing that he'd won Donavan raised the vial above his head, ready to smash it to the ground. But his action was cut off by the ever-familiar ring but this time it made the eardrums bleed.

"It can't be…" Ed whispered. "He's been in there for much longer than the human lungs can survive without air." Donavan was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Cockadoo!"

The sound broke through the air like rock through glass. At first the sound was muffled and echoed as if it were a mile away. But it didn't stop and kept growing louder. The emptiness of the town made it easy for the sound to echo off the mountains.

"_Cockadoo!"_

Donavan looked horrified. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was supposed to be dead. There was no way this could be possible, he couldn't lose after all that he'd achieved. But a golden half circle had begun to peak its head over the mountainside.

"**_Cockadoo!"_ **

The energy released threw the chimeras out of their circle and freeing the water. With the sun rising faster its golden rays flooded the valley with light. Each chimera seemed to dry up from the inside out. Their bodies contracted and their skin looked like raisins. Only ten seconds in the sun they'd dried out so much their bodies became nothing but dust.

Seeing his chance Armstrong let loose a strong blow to Donavan's head. In a stupor he lay on the balcony, clearly in a state of severe shock and only half consciousness.

"Chanticleer you did it!" Ed and Al cried together. But their smiles faded quickly.

The clay binding had let loose its hold on his body and Chanticleer managed to stand up. Edward felt his heart rate increase and his stomach dropped. Through his torn shirt the long green tail feathers were in full view of Mustang and the others. Unable to stand on weakened legs Chanticleer fell to the ground and didn't move.

* * *

Uh oh! Not good!

Chibi me: Uh tink dey ant fissure dat oh or temseves?

Me: (checks caramel box) WOW! These things were made in 1990! No wonder it still sticks!

Chibi me: vits ot funzy!

Me: back to the story! So now that Mustang knows the Dawns secret will he still be allowed as a state alchemist? Sure there's no written rule about it but ya never know how people think.

Chibi me: Et meez soomting oo et isss outh ov eye outh!

Me: (flyswatter) SWAT! Leave me alone!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry if you come across any spelling errors or anything similar. I used a different format on someone elses computer to type this... /

* * *

"Big brother?" a small voice whispered.

The Dawn shifted and tried to open his eyes but the desire for sleep wouldn't allow it. He'd been having this feeling for quite a while but because sleep overpowered him every time any sense of time had been eliminated.

"Brother please wake up."

A body had lain itself across his chest and Chanticleer found his eyes open because it hurt.

"Can ya get off?" he said breathless.

"Chanty? Hey, don't you dare close your eyes again!"

"Where am I?"

"The Drawoh hospital."

Chanticleer squinted and saw Brody a little clearer.

"What happened?"

"After you crowed the chimera pillar broke apart and the suns light shriveled all of them. Donavan was knocked out and you passed out then Armstrong ran you back here. Somebody called Central and they're taking Donavan back there with them."

"What about Mustang, what did he say?"

"Say about what?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh, that. I don't think he's said anything. If he's angry or somethin' he's hiding it really well."

Someone knocked on the door.

"He's awake." Brody said.

Through the door came Mark, the twins, Ed and Al.

"How ya feelin'"

"Like a train wreak." Chanticleer tried to sit up straighter but using his left shoulder hurt from the bite and the deeper cuts felt like the equivalent to stepping on a nail. "Everything feels like crap and **don't** even THINK about touching me. How's everyone else?"

"Armstrong had some pretty bad bruises and two fractured fingers but other than that everyone is fine." Mark explained. "We were sent here after Hawkeye contacted Central to bring Donavan in."

"Fun while it lasted I guess." The Dawn said flatly with no hope.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Do you really think I'll be able to remain a State Alchemist now that the Colonel knows what I am?"

"Oh come ON!" Edward said like what he'd just heard was the stupidest thing anyone could say. "You saved everyone's butt out there including his so how can he not allow you to stay? That ever cross your mind?"

"What about the Fuhrer? If Mustang is ok with it but the Fuhrer doesn't approve then finds out the Colonel knew and didn't tell him then guess who's gonna end up in trouble? Is he really going to risk something like that? Keeping secrets from the Fuhrer doesn't sound like the smartest thing to do."

"I think Mustang has already informed the Fuhrer." Al said. "I'm pretty sure that's who he was talking to on the phone a while ago."

Any hope the Dawn had leaked away when he heard that.

"So what?"

Everyone turned to Lucus.

"So what if you get turned down? You're alive and because of you so are we. Don't talk as though life at Central is more important to us and don't make it sound like we'll shun you if you can't stay a State Alchemist." Lucus flicked him on the head. "We're brothers we don't do that."

"Excuse me." Armstrong stood at the open door. "May I talk with the Dawn alone?"

"Uh, sure." Luke said and led everyone else out of the room.

For a moment he sat on a chair and said nothing. Then,

"Well, I honestly can't remember the last time I've broken anything. Quite a wake up call that someone can get the better of you no matter how invincible you feel. But you don't look that bad considering what happened."

"Yeah right. I must look like a mile of bad road and I can only imagine how many stitches and such I must have needed. I hope there wasn't anything poisonous in that chimera spit."

"You'll be fine. You'll scar that's for sure but no permanent damage has been done."

"I wish it didn't hurt to move."

Chanticleer felt along his bare chest with his right hand and came across a row of stitching that had to have been six inches long.

"So you lied to me."

"Huh?"

"I asked you before if you knew Donavan because of your ability to bring up the sun. You do remember don't you?"

It didn't take long to recollect the memory.

"I didn't lie."

He told Armstrong the same story he told Ed and Al about how he became a chimera.

"I didnt lie becasue I never knew who he was."

"May I see it?"

"See what?"

"The brand."

Chanticleer hesitated but agreed.

"I think you'll have to move me 'casue i'm finding it hard to do on my own."

Gently Armstrong propped him up and carefullly lifted him forward. Like he said Donavan's signature transmutaion circle was now a burned scar on the Dawns back.

"I know this is a little off topic but your hands are really cold."

"Sorry."

They talked about what had happened and Armstrong couldnt help but express his appreciation about how with Chanticleer's help Donavan was now going to get a long overdue dose of justice every other sentence. Another knock broke the peace. It was Mustang.

"May I speak with him alone?"

"Of course, sir." Armstrong took one last look at the Dawn with an expression like he was afraid of what the Colonel's final descision would be and letting him know he wasn't the only one that was worried.

For what seemed like eternity passing by after Armstrong left the Flame and the Dawn stared at each other in silence. Mustang wondering how to word what he wanted to say and Chanticleer worrying about _what _he might say. Finally...

"I don't appreciate being lied to."

This sounded a little familar from the last conversation but who's to argue in a situation like this?

"I-I'm sorry sir but how did I lie? No one ever asked me about being half rooster and I never denied it so I can't see how that's lying."

"Then maybe I should ask, why did you decieve everyone by not telling."

"Becasue I didn't want to be treated any differently than anyone else bacause of what happened to me. I never wanted it, I never asked for it and I didnt want to be hated for something that wasnt my fault. I don't see how this issue should rewrite the phrase 'God made all men equal.' It wasn't decite either. I didn't worm my way into becoming a State Alchemist and I never tricked anyone. I got in here hoping that I could give a portion of the pay to my friends to keep them from living any more like rats than they had to and I wanted to keep other towns safe from what happened to mine. Nobody deserves to go through that but really lights my fuse is that the military never showed up to help in any way."

Mustang looked at him for a long while. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting to hear. Maybe it was the way it was said to him as though it had been bottled up for a lifetime. After a while of silence the Colonel felt a pang of guilt. The more he thought about it the more he realized that throwing him out for something he had no control over and didn't change him at all as a person would only be serious discrimination.

"Then why should I let you stay?"

"Because...I...because I don't want my brother to fall into the same hole that I worked so hard to get him out of."

Mustang turned toward the door as if to walk away like he'd never heard Chanticleer speak. Then...

"Well it looks as though you'd have enough things to say in your favor once we get back to Central to remain The Dawn."

"I, what?"

"I called Fuhrer King Bradley and told him briefly about the situation. As you can imagine he was just as surprised as anyone can be expected to be but he wanted to hear your defence and any other reasons the rest of us may have before he decided whether you stay or go."

Chanticleer felt his shoulder pulse with pain as blood rushed faster through him with slight fury. He'd gotten all worked up and nervous for nothing. That good for nothing (can't express what he was thinking because this is only rated K+) knew all along that all odds pointed in his favor but kept him on the edge anyway. He glared daggers at Mustang.

"You have a dark gift." he growled.

* * *

**Back at Central a day later**

* * *

Mark, Brody and the twins waited in Ed and Al's room for Chanticleer to return after his talk with the Fuhrer. Luke and Lucus sat on the couch with their back to one another, Brody fell asleep in Mark's lap, Al paced next to a wall and Ed couldn't hold still. He'd sit on a bed for a minute, then pace with Al, lean against the wall and tap his foot or drum his fingers on his arm then go back to sitting down. As interesting as it may seem the group had only been waiting for less than a half hour. Chanticleer came into the room and the click of the door handle made everyone jump then hold their breath once they saw who entered. He greeted his friends with a hanging head and drooping shoulders. 

"Sooooo." Luke and Lucus encouraged together.

"Oh please don't let it be anything bad." Brody said biting his finger.

"Well," the Dawn said with his head still hung low...then he looked up. "Looks like I'm gonna be around here for some time to come!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Brody lunged at his brother and embraced him around the waste. His expression of happiness made up for all the words that no one said.

"So now that you're still the Dawn, what's next?" Mark asked.

"First things first." Chanticleer said letting go of Brody. "Armstrong insisted that the Fuhrer allow one request be granted at the expense of the military for saving your butts."

"Have you decided?" Asked a curious Al.

"As a matter of fact I have." a sly grin answered.

* * *

**At the warehouses**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Mustang shouted to a group of men along each side of the warehouse walls that Brody and the others had reserved as their home. Two transmutation circles had been drawn on each wall and someone stood next to it to activate it. 

"Now!"

With the circles activated the steel walls became bricks, the windows fixed themselves and when it was done the warehouse looked like a very square mansion. Mark, Brody and the twins stared in awe and tried to say something but words couldnt get out of their mouths.

"Ah-wha? I-I-I..."

"Why?"

"What's all this for!" Brody finally managed to ask.

Chanticleer smiled.

"There's nothing inside yet but I wanted to give you guys a place to stay to make you feel more like you finally had a home."

As you could probably guess a number of hugs and tears were exchanged since words to express how they felt hadn't been invented yet. Ed and Al stood back with Armstrong and Hawkeye watching the happy sight.

"Sir?"

"Yes. Alphonse." Armstrong managed to say.

"Are you crying?"

Ed peaked in to get a closer look.

"Ya know I think he is."

"Nonsence. The Armstrong family is a proud and sturdy lot that is hard to the core. No need to get sentimenal about things."

Ed knew that was a load of horse crap when a single drop of water fell between his eyes. But even Luke and Lucus couldn't help but shed a few tears no matter how hard they tried not to.

"So this is all for us, eh?" Mark said choked up.

"A new and better life." Brody added.

Chanticleer looked down at his little brother.

"Looks like this is going to be a great new start...for all of us."

* * *

Chibi me - **WAAAAAAH**! Just when I get that stuff out of my mouth the story ends! (cries) 

Me- Dang it. Well, I'm a little upset to that all good things must come to an end but I never got to use the caramels a thoughtful reader gave me.

Chibi me- (snivel) I'll even resort to trying to keep my mouth shut if the story didn't have to end!

Me- Well there always could be an bright side to this.

Chibi me- What's the bright side?

Me- If enough readers want it I may consider a volume 2.

Chibi me- OH YES YES YES! Everybody send lots of reviews and e-mails I do not want the saga to drop off like this!

Me- No you don't. You just want to make more appearances in the priviews.

Chibi me- DO NOT! Ok maybe a little but please dont make the story end!

Me- Like I said it all depends on what the readers want. So let me know just how much you really like it. Oh and (looks at Chibi me) How did you get that stuff out of your mouth?

Chibi me- With an honest to God miracle that I will not reveal the name of so you can't take it away.

Me- Oh you have got to be kidding. I hate to say it but I really don't give her enough credit for being a good problem solver. So thanks for the caramel anyway (you know who you are)

* * *


End file.
